Ask RWBY Characters
by otakuroy
Summary: This is a fanfic you can ask me things and I will answer them as the RWBY characters.
1. Info & rules

Ask RWBY characters.

Hello everyone, for those who are knew with this kind of fan fiction. This is a fanfic you can ask me things and I will answer them as the RWBY characters. How does this work you might ask.

Let me explain how it works. You send a message to my inbox like this way.

**Name: Your name**

**To: Ruby Rose**

**question: Why do you like cookies so much.**

These are the 3 things you need to post me in order for me to reply professionally.

You can even ask Team JNPR members for question and also the teachers from beacon.

Let your imagination flow in this fanfic and I will do my best to answer them like the characters from RWBY.

Also, if you haven't watched RWBY yet, then i suggest you go to , select video's and then choose RWBY. I also want to say thanks to Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY for making a spectacular anime serie. I will be looking forward for season 2.

This was Otakuroy and let's get this started.


	2. Ask Ruby Rose

**Name: Topaz R. Arc**

**To: Ruby Rose & Jaune Arc**

**Question: Hello! What would your reaction be if... I told you I was your daughter from the future?**

Ruby: wait, did I got pregnant without knowing!?

**Name: Aceofthebase**

**To: Ruby Rose**

**question: do you pet Blake or point a laser at the wall in front of her.**

Ruby: good girl, Blakey likes being pet behind the ear?

Blake just standing with her arms crossed and confused why Ruby is petting behind her ear.

Blake: I don't know what your trying to do, but if you think I'm a cat then-

Ruby gets a laser pen and aims it on the ground, Blake eye pupils grows big as she shot the ground with her **Gambol Shroud**.

Blake: red dot...my arch nemesis...

Blake stays focused on the ground and kept looking for the red dot. Ruby carefully puts the laser pen away for not wanting to get into trouble further.

**Name: Aceofthebase**

**To: Ruby Rose**

**question: do you like Weiss?**

Weiss giving a angry stare for one of her dresses got cut in half. Knowing only Ruby could have done it with her Scythe.

Ruby: only if she stop staring at me like that.

Ruby shivering in her floating chibi kawai version of herself.

**Name: Stor**

**Ruby: out of all the weapons you've seen at Beacon, who has the coolest?**

Ruby: mine of course, nobody beats my **Crescent Rose**.

Ruby huggle her scythe with a drooling face.

**Name: Vostok**  
**To: Ruby Rose**  
**Question: Can you and your cute little face make me a super duper awesome weapon like yours?**

Ruby is working on her school project and then turns around as she reveals a bazooka. The bazooka contains a bayoneta, aim lock, can fire any type of element when you use dust as gunpowder.

**Name: Tarn Razar, Time Traveling Chronomancer**

**To: Anyone EXCEPT Cardin and the other guys**

**Question: ...Do you guys accept hugs...?**

Ruby: you can give me a hug any time, just don't hug my Crescent Rose, it's only ruby hug limited.

**Name: Joshua Mackie**  
**To: Ruby Rose**  
**Question: Do you want a hug? *Doesn't seem like the kind of person to ask that what with all the swords strapped to my back***

Ruby: sure why not.

Ruby collar got grabbed by Yang as Yang standing in front of Ruby.

Yang: you better behave towards my sister.

**Name: The Doctor**  
**To: Everyone except Team CRDL and the professors**  
**Question: What do you say to traveling with me through all of time and space in my TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space)? It's always thrilling and it's always dangerous but it will be fantastic! And I can get you back before your next class too!**

Ruby: uhm...I need an adult?

**To ruby**  
**From kinslet Loreno **  
**Psst rubes, you should /totally/ give Blake this catnip**

Ruby: here you go Blake!

Ruby presents a bag of catnip while Blake is just bluntly staring.

Blake: sorry, don't do faunus drugs.

**Name: Desniffication**

**To: Ruby Rose**

**Question: Are strawberries truly your favorite food? Because you seem to favor cookies and milk more...**

Ruby: fhsgakfhehgjhd

Ruby tries to talk while having cookies stuffed in her mouth. She put her index up to wait for a moment as she gulping down the cookies along with milk.

Ruby: aah...I'm sorry what was the question again?

**Name: Desniffication**

**To: Ruby Rose**

**Question: How heavy is Cresent Rose? Are you able to swing it around with just one hand?**

Ruby: I dont dont know the exact weight, but once you get used to the swing while putting your weight on it along the way. You wont seem like a bother.

**Name: Desniffication**

**To: Ruby Rose**

**Question: Just wondering... Does your favorite color happend to be blue?**

Ruby: how did you know that!?

Ruby admiring with sparkling eyes.

**Name: Desniffication**

**To: Ruby Rose**

**Question: What do you think of Grimm Reaper's scythe?**

Ruby points at death himself.

Ruby: Cresent Rose is much better then your weapon!

Death tilted his head and just walks away with his grim reaper scythe.

Ruby: but it looked so cool though...

**Name: Desniffication**

**To: Ruby Rose**

**Question: How would you customize a Hidden blade? (From Assassin's Creed series.)**

Ruby: yang, guess where I hid the blade!

Ruby cape is entirely upwards as the sharp blade cuts trough it. Ruby sweating for the blade is now exposed.

Yang:...

**Name: plokm21**  
**To: team RWBY and JNPR**  
**Question: What is your favorite ship pairing and why?**

Ruby: cookie and Milk because they go well together.

**Name: Rina-kun**

**To: Ruby**

**Question: Describe your relationship with Yang.**

Ruby placed a strawberry cookie down and one chocolate dip cookie next to it.

Ruby: Yang is the chocolate one, I'm the strawberry one. We may seem different, but she and I go way back while mom was around. Her being there for me when I was around 5 or 6 and protecting me from bullies made her the most awesome sister any person can have. Plus were both sweet!

Ruby munches both cookies at once

**Name: HolyOrdersOtaku**  
**To: Ruby**  
**Ruby x Weiss**

**Ruby, Weiss has already said that she doesn't approve of the abundance of WhiteRose. How do you feel about this? I certainly hope Weiss doesn't listen in on your answer.**

Ruby: I-Is fine...I guess she doesn't like me very much.

Ruby tapping her index finger together as she pouts.

Ruby: and about my opinion, I'm actually jealous of the fanfic itself...The story of me and Weiss getting along is what I would like the most. N-Not the kissing part though, just being around her without yelling at me would be nice...

Weiss listening with the door only a inch open as she blushes while leaning up against the wall in the hallway.

**Name: XDANTE**  
**To Rubby: Do you know Ragna from BlazBlue? Who would win in a fight between you two?**

Ruby uses chibi kawai eyes on Ragna as it crushed Ragna heart for not to attack Ruby. He kneels down and surrenders to Ruby for not being able to fight. Ruby stick her tongue out playfully with a wink.

**Name: XDANTE**  
**To: Ruby**  
**Ruby x Weiss: Ruby, Weiss took Crescent Rose and painted it white.**

Ruby chibi sad hugging her Cresent Rose as she sniffles allot.

Weiss:...Ruby...I...I thought you might like different color.

Ruby: I hate you Weiss!

Ruby ran away out of the room and slammed the door behind her closed.

Weiss: Ruby!

**Name: Desniffication**

**Pairing: Weiss x Ruby**

**Situation: Ruby daydreams about Myrtenaster and Cresent Rose being friends and to something even better.**

Cresent Rose: no Myrtenaster...w-we can't do this, it would be wrong.

Myrtenaster: let me clash my metal against yours, let us become one.

Cresent Rose: Myrtenaster...

Myrtenaster: Cresent Rose...

Slowly their metal collide as Ruby woke up and sits up straight.

Ruby:...well that was...interesting?

**Name: Desniffication**

**Pairing: Weiss x Ruby**

**Situation: Ruby burst through team RWBY's dorm room door with a forward-flip and lands on a three stand form with her hood still on. She then proceeds to cut down the window blanket and dive roll out of the window as she shouts "Moooooooorrrniiiiing!".**

Blake:...did your sis just jump out of a window to wish us good morning?...

Yang:...yes...yes she did...

Weiss having her pillow stacked up behind her head for wanted to sleep further.

Weiss: It's still 6:00 am!

Yang: knew giving her sugar would cause something to do something out of the ordinary.

**Name: Desniffication**

**Pairing: Weiss x Ruby**

**Situation: Ruby ate too much strawberries to the point her skin turned a pinkish red.**

Ruby:...never...again...

Yang, Blake and Weiss giggling from Ruby knew color skin.

**Name: Desniffication**

**Pairing: Weiss x Ruby**

**Situation: Ruby pulls a prank on Weiss.**

Ruby: Weiss! there is some chocolate on your lips!

Weiss: where?!

Ruby raised herself higher and kissed Weiss on the lips. Weiss widen her eyes. Ruby retreat her lips and smiled.

Ruby: gotcha!...Weiss?...Hello?

Ruby waving her hand in front of Weiss as she isn't responding at all.

Ruby: Oh no! I broke Weiss! Someone help!

Ruby running away to get help. Weiss slowly blushing as she tapped her lips with her fingers, realizing she got her first kiss.

**Name: XDANTE**  
**To Ruby: Sorry for all the fighting questions but I'm just curious. Could you beat Dante from Devil May Cry?**

Ruby taking a walk in the forest and smiles to the butterflies. She suddenly narrowed her eyes and blocked a gun fire with the blade part of her Crescent Rose. Placing the sharp end to the ground and looked up seeing a grey male with a red jacket sitting on a branch.

Dane: not bad kid.

The male dropped down and extended his sword while he grins.

Ruby kept an eye on the male and grabbed the trigger of her weapon to fire a sniper bullet inside Dante's chest. The male looked down his chest and removed the bullet from his torso. Ruby widen her eyes for the male didn't seem to be damaged at all.

Dante: a scythe that is also a sniper rifle, if you were 3 years older kid. You would be my type.

Ruby: cheater!

Ruby turned into a chibi and pointed at Dante.

Dante: excuse?

Ruby: that bullet should have killed you.

Dante: I'm immortal...You know, can't be killed.

Ruby: that's cheating! Cheater cheater always a cheater.

Dante:...You know...now your not my type kid.

**Name: XDANTE**  
**To: Ruby**  
**Ruby x Weiss: Ruby, Weiss took Crescent Rose and painted it white.**

Ruby chibi shaking for seeing her precious Crescent Rose changed.

Ruby: Weiss! My weapon aged!

Weiss: I...Uh...

Weiss doesn't even know how to respond to that.

**Name: XDANTE**  
**To Ruby: Do you know Ragna from BlazBlue? Who would win in a fight between you two?**

Ragna & Ruby standing face to face to each other. They both held their weapons ready. Ragna charges in as Ruby held her scythe forward to aim, just when they clashed. Ragna patting on Ruby head.

Ragna: you remind me of my sister.

Ruby blushes and kept making an adorable awkward smile with her mouth shaped as an upside down V

**Name: XDANTE**  
**To Ruby: Who do you like more? Weiss or Yang? (Make sure they're nowhere near you when you answer.)**

Ruby quietly walking to her room, looking left and right in the hallway. No one is there as she closed the door carefully shut and locked it.

Ruby: Well yang is my sister, but I don't want Weiss to hate me. But if I pick Weiss then my sister will hate me. So if I pick one or the other it will be hate towards me.

Ruby kept rambling with words until her head exploded with smoke coming from her ears, her eyes swirling around from overusing her brain.

**Name: Drake S. Hellion**  
**To: Ruby Rose**  
**Question: If you designed Crescent Rose, why couldn't you design a safer bunk-bed?**

Ruby: but it's safe.

Weiss sleeping until she hears something ripping, she opened her eyes and right when she got almost fully awake. The ropes that held Rubies bed snapped as the bed landed on Weiss.

Weiss: RUBY!

Ruby: at least it was safe for me...

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Team RWBY and JNPR: Do you like video games? If yes, what's your favorite?**

Ruby behind the computer playing cookie clicker as she keeps repeating clicking on the mouse on one spot.

Ruby: MUST...CLICK...COOKIE!

**From: FlamingGinger06**

**To: Ruby**

**Would you consider attaching a flamethrower to Crescent Rose?**

Fire recruits extinguish the fire in RWBY room. Yang, Blake and Weiss are lined up next to each other staring at Ruby. Ruby tapping her fingers and whistling while looking away.

**Name: Kyle**

**To: Ruby**

**Question: Have you thought of an upgrade so you could dual wield Cresent Rose?**

Blake: is that your sister spinning in circles?

Yang put her hand above her forehead to look in the distance, she quickly turns and runs with Blake. Ruby kept spinning with two cresent rose for each hand.

Ruby: I CANT STOP!

Ruby eyes are swirling in circles and unable to stop spinning or even have control over her overdoses heavy scythes.

**Name: Tarn Razar, Time Travelling Nemesis**

**To: Ruby Rose**

**Question: How would you react if your BF would be a time travelling assassin...?**

Ruby: Tell me! Does he have like an awesome future weapon for me!? A Crescent Rose 2.0!?

**Name: Kyle**

**To: Ruby**

**Question: Okay, so your semblance is speed. How fast can you go? Think your faster than Sonic the Hedgehog?**

Sonic running around at his max speed until a red light passes him, slow motion he sees the girl while having a cookie on her mouth.

Ruby: SUGAR RUSH!

one second of light and then Ruby causes even a sonic red light boom ( rainboom ) and dashes with extreme speed with everything behind her causes a powerful shockwave.

**From: Jake Martin, The Cat Faunus**  
**To: Ruby Rose**  
**Q: Hey Ruby, could you help me fix Storm Bolt. *His whip sword was jammed, it couldn't shift into a crossbow anymore***

Ruby grabbing a hammer and starts smacking it at random until it shifted back in a crossbow.

Ruby: there you go.

Ruby smiled while the crossbow contained dents all over it.

**Kyle:To: Ruby**

**Question: Hey Ruby, can you make a lightsaber? I know you're good with weapons and I just wanted to ask.**

Ruby crafting dust crystals together to form a sword, putting it on the holder and presents a pure dust crystal sword. She flicked her finger against it as it started to glow.

Ruby: tada!

**Name: XDANTE**  
**To Ruby: You look like a super hero. Would you be one?**

Ruby: fear not beloved viewers.

Ruby put a blanket around her neck and puts a face mask on with triangle eyes pointing at each other.

Ruby: I, Crimson Avenger shall save you!

**( credits to VnixxiR with her art 21 sugar rush )**

**To: ruby**  
**Question: I have an idea for twin sickles that can turn into a assault rifle but I want your opinion. Is it going overboard to have a grenade launcher that shoots red dust with the rifle mode?**

Ruby takes the materials and putting the sickles on the sides on the front barrel as a bayonet. Then added the grenade launcher underneath it while loading it up with red dust. Ruby fires once with the grenade and it exploded on the ground, leaving trails of fire on it.

**From: FlamingGinger06**

**To: Ruby**  
**Question: Can you move fast enough that your molecules can go between the molecules of other objects thus making you able to pass through solid objects?**

Ruby staring with a very confused face along with her head steaming to try to understand what has been asked to her.

**Name: Random deliveryman**  
**To: Rose, Ruby**  
**Congratulations! You have won a free 50 pounds worth of chocolate chip cookies! *Leaves Ruby with the boxes of chocolate chip cookies.***

Ruby made a castle of the boxes while hidden in the center of the castle while nomming the cookie cutely.


	3. Ask Weiss Schnee

**Name: HolyOrdersOtaku (or Matt. I don't care which)**

**To: Weiss Schnee**

**Question: What is your opinion on the massive amount of WhiteRose out there? I for one adore you and Ruby as a couple and encourage it. ;D**

Weiss: I will sue the one who made that one up!

Meanwhile at rooster teeth company.

Gus grinning behind the computer.

**Name: Skidous**

**To Weiss Schnee**

**Question: Are you in love with your partner Ruby? Don't lie to us Snow Princess**

Weiss: H-Hey what are you talking abou-

Weiss all flustered and struggling on words, but when she realized something, she gives a cold stare with her rapier glowing light blue.

Weiss: Did you just called me a Snow Princess?

**Name: Tarn Razar, Time Traveling Chronomancer**

**To: Anyone EXCEPT Cardin and the other guys**

**Question: ...Do you guys accept hugs...?**

Weiss: like anyone, wants to give the snow princess a hug.

Ruby: aww, just come here Weiss.

Weiss: Ruby no, don't you dare! I already had enough White rose fanfics! NOOOO!

Weiss running away while Ruby chasing her with her arms spread and a happy look on her face.

**Name: Shadow Markov**  
**To: Weiss Schnee**  
**Question: What is your preferred alcoholic beverage?**

Weiss: wine and the one I prefer is called **CHÂTEAU LAFITE **one of the most expansive drinks. Though I can't drink it yet.

**Name: The Doctor**  
**To: Everyone except Team CRDL and the professors**  
**Question: What do you say to traveling with me through all of time and space in my TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space)? It's always thrilling and it's always dangerous but it will be fantastic! And I can get you back before your next class too!**

Weiss: been there, done that. Got my own time machine, was a Christmas present.

**Name: TheLegend415**  
**To: Weiss Schnee**  
**Question: What kind of men interest you?**

Weiss: let's see, I like one that is a gentlemen. Probably also famous so him and me can support my family company and his career. Needs to be handsome for sure. And needs to be a good kisser.

in the background, Ruby writing it all down. Weiss stepping quietly to Ruby that is hiding behind the bed.

Weiss: what are you doing?

Ruby: u-uhm! NOTHING!

Ruby dropped her notebook and quickly floating away with her chibi form, she bummed her head against the wall with the door next to it. She opens the door and then slams the door behind her closed. Weiss rised her eyebrow as she notice the notebook. Picking it up as she read the words she just said.

Weiss: odd, why would she write it down?

**Skidous**  
**To Weiss Schnee**  
**Question: I'm asking this again Weiss, Are you in love with your partner Ruby? Please tell us so the shipping of Ruby with other characters can end!**

Weiss: wait... There are other peoples as well!? I thought I was the only one being shipped with Ruby!

Weiss paused and blushes deeper while she put a pillow on her face for getting shy.

**To Weiss**  
**From Anna**  
**Do you wanna build a snow man?**

Weiss using her ice Myrtenaster to control the snow, making a snow man as she puts a hat on it and then a cigar. She changed her weapon to fire and shot out a flame to melt the snow man that looked like Roman.

**Name: Desniffication**

**To: Weiss Schnee**

**Question: What do you think of singing?**

Weiss: depends on which kind of singing it is. I for instants, like classical opera singing. Not like those rock music that-

Suddenly hard rock music is playing in the room of team RWBY as Weiss flew away from the super sonic-waves. Weiss crawling to the room and then reaches to the CD player and paused it. She frowned to Ruby that was standing on the bed while air guitar. Ruby stopped acting like she is playing the guitar as she pouts to try and avoid the punishment.

Ruby: auw, auw, auw!

Weiss dragging Ruby out of the room by pulling on her ear.

**Name: Desniffication**

**To: Weiss Schnee**

**Question: Is it true that your shorter than Ruby? Without high heels of course and considering the fact Ruby is not too far behind. (without the aid of high heels ;)**

Weiss took off her heels and then stood next to Ruby. Ruby is exactly one fraction higher as its 1 mm difference.

Ruby: YAY I'M TALLER THEN WEISS!

Ruby put both arms up to the sky as the boxing bell ringing into the K.O victory theme.

Weiss: only by 1 mm...

Ruby: still taller though.

**Name: Desniffication**

**To: Weiss Schnee**

**Question: If your company truly treasure dust, how come the containers containing valuable dust were left unguarded on the docks where Roman and the White Fang could easily breach and take them? Oh and you don't seem to be bothered by this fact by the end of it all. Losing your touch princess? ;)**

Weiss: T-Those weren't mine...

Weiss tapping her shoulder while her eyes keep switching focus to one place to another.

**Name: Desniffication**

**To: Weiss Schnee**

**Question: How is your scar possible? Was it one slash diagonally or perhaps two separated vertical slashes?**

Weiss: watch my trailer and find out.

**Name: plokm21**  
**To: team RWBY and JNPR**  
**Question: What is your favorite ship pairing and why?**

Weiss: uhm...

Weiss thinking hard and tapping her chin with her finger. She keeps thinking harder and harder until she snapped.

Weiss: I DON'T KNOW ANY PAIRING!

**Name: Skidous**

**To Weiss**

**Paring: Ruby x Weiss**

**Situation: Weiss, Ruby let your children (aged 5 & 7) eat cookies...again.**

Weiss: Ruby! How many times I have to tell you, don't give emerald and snow too much cookies.

Ruby pouts with a cookie hanging out of her mouth along with a little boy having Weiss white hair that goes down. One with a girl having a ponytail with black and red hair. They both have cookies on their mouth.

Weiss: grounded, all three of you!

Ruby/Snow/Emerald: but...

Weiss: no buts, off you go.

The kids walked to their room and Weiss grabbed Ruby her hoodie to pull her back.

Weiss: you and I going to have a little talk about this.

Ruby sweating while seeing Weiss eyes shining.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Weiss: Who do you like more? Ruby or Blake?**

Weiss: I can't decide between my two frien-

Ruby dropped a couple of expansive tea cups Weiss brought along. Ruby was swinging her Cresent Rose around.

Ruby: what's a good spot to put it.

Weiss:...I changed my mind...

**Name: Desniffication**

**Pairing: Weiss x Ruby**

**Situation: Weiss and Ruby plays twister.**

Weiss having her hands and feet on the color while having herself facing the ceiling. Ruby having her pose but is on Weiss front while she is staring at Weiss face.

Weiss: well this is awkward...

**Name: Desniffication**

**Pairing: Weiss x Ruby  
**

**Situation: Smirking, Ruby gives Weiss a red apple. "Eat up Snow Whi- er..Weiss."**

Weiss: why do I get the feeling I have read about this before?...

**Name: Desniffication**

**Pairing: Weiss x Ruby**

**Situation: Weiss takes Ruby on a limo ride.**

Weiss: Ruby for the last time, come down!

Ruby spread her arms out from the open window from the roof of the limo.

Ruby: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Name: Desniffication**

**Pairing: Weiss x Ruby**

**Situation: Ruby daydreams about Myrtenaster and Cresent Rose being friends and to something even better.**

Cresent Rose: no Myrtenaster...w-we can't do this, it would be wrong.

Myrtenaster: let me clash my metal against yours, let us become one.

Cresent Rose: Myrtenaster...

Myrtenaster: Cresent Rose...

Slowly their metal collide as Ruby woke up and sits up straight.

Ruby:...well that was...interesting?

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Weiss: What's your favorite season? I bet it's winter.**

Weiss making a frowning face with her arms crossed.

Weiss:...I wear white clothing...Have white hair...got the nickname snow-white...And now the season.

Weiss paused and looked away with bright red on her cheeks.

Weiss: it's winter...

**Name: XDANTE**  
**To: Weiss**  
**Weiss x Ruby: Hey Weiss, Ruby is sneaking out to the kitchen to get a cookie before lunch. Again.**

Weiss flipped over the lights and Ruby paused her eating while having a cookie jar under her armpit and a cookie in her mouth halfway in. Ruby looked over at Weiss with cute kawai eyes as she pouts to Weiss. Having dog ears hanging out of her hoodie to look like a chibi puppy version of herself.

Weiss: bed, now.

Weiss pointed at the door while Ruby placing the cookie jar back. Ruby walking passed Weiss with a hung head with her head low whimpering.

**Name: Drake S. Hellion**  
**To: Weiss Schnee**  
**Question: In the first episode, you claim that your dust is very important and from the weapon you use it is, so I have to ask... why were the bottles they were held in soooo easy to loosen that you so much as shook the thing and a cloud of it appeared?**

Weiss: it's from the second episode. Perhaps they got loose because a certain someone stumbled against it.

Weiss staring at Ruby while she is tapping her index fingers together.

Ruby:...sorry

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Team RWBY and JNPR: Do you like video games? If yes, what's your favorite?**

Weiss: oh please, video games are for kids only. I don't have time for-

Ruby: Weiss! Weiss! Look, puppies!

Ruby shows her crimson red 3DS to Weiss as puppies tapping the screen. Weiss staring and starts shaking for her hands slowly grabbing the sides.

Ruby: you can pat them with the stick and even giving them commands.

Weiss holding the stick nervously and starts rubbing the head of the puppy gently while it's making cute noises. Weiss blushes as her heart got stolen from the cuteness of the game.

**zoidsfan:To Weiss**

**Have you ever heard of asuna from sword art online as she shares many similarities with you. Like always dressing in white,both your fighting styles and weapons are exactly the same(fencing and the rapier respectively), the fact that both of you are tsunderes and finally that both of you are heiresses of major companies.**

Weiss and Asuna doing each others their nails and smiling to one another.

Weiss: your my new best friend.

Asuna: likewise.

**Name: Kyle**

**To: Weiss**

**Question: Have you ever thought of taking anger management classes?**

Weiss: I'm not angry, why do you think I'm angry? Which I'm not.

Ruby: Weiss, I accidentally broke an expansive music plate...

Weiss eye twitching and seeing the broken pieces. she inhales while Ruby placed her hands on her ears. Weiss letting out a fierce scream of anger while whole beacon is shaking from her voice. Even windows shattering as well Ozpin and Goodwitch glasses.

Ozpin: Goodwitch...send Weiss for a vacation...

Goodwitch: right away sir.

**From: FlamingGinger06 **

**To: Weiss**  
**Question: how do you deal with Ruby after she has had to many cookies?**

Ruby sleeping with her face on the plate containing leftover cookies. Weiss smiling while shake a bottle of sleeping pills.

Weiss: I make sure one of them contains it so I have no sugar rushing Ruby around me.

**From: FlamingGinger06 **

**To: Weiss and Yang**  
**Situation: Yang is laying down the rules for dating Ruby**

Yang: okay the only rule I apply is that I get to film everything you do, like date, kisses and even the hot steaming.

Weiss blasted Yang away with her rapier while blushing harshly along with Ruby having a pink blush but smiled.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Weiss: Can you make ice cream with Myrtenaster?**

Weiss swirling around her Rapier on a cone and slowly pulling back to create little flakes of snow on it. Pouring some flavored syrup over it as the ice cream contained strawberry flavor.

Ruby staring Weiss directly into her eyes while Weiss lifted her brow.

Weiss: what is it?...

Ruby: marry me!

Weiss: RUBY!?

Ruby tackled down Weiss and directly kissing her on the lips while hugging her very tight as they lay on the ground.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Weiss:**  
**Weiss x Ruby: Weiss, play chess with Ruby.**

Weiss made the first move and then waits for Ruby to make her move. Ruby staring and laying on her front as she looming to the checkers board. Several minutes have passed and Ruby still haven't made her move.

Weiss: well? Are you going to make your move or what?

Ruby looks up to Weiss.

Ruby:...I don't know how to play.

Weiss and Ruby have a silence moment as Weiss face palmed herself for wasting her time.


	4. Ask Peter Port

**Name: Anonymous**

**To: Mr. Peter Port**

**What is the story behind that awesome mustache?**

Peter: an excellent question young men, for you see I have been a hunter myself. But I was also a famous advertiser as a red plumber. I think I also have the hat in my drawer.

Peter searches trough his drawer and then placed a red hat with a letter M on the front.

**Name: Tarn Razar, Time Traveling Chronomancer**

**To: Anyone EXCEPT Cardin and the other guys**

**Question: ...Do you guys accept hugs...?**

Peter: well it is an unusual request, but if comfort is like teacher teaching students how to become a hunter or a huntress. By all means, I will give myself a shot.

**To Peter Port**  
**From kinslet loreno **  
**Where do you find those captive Grimm? Its quite the pain for me to capture my own specimens; I don't know how you do it.**

Peter: that my boy, is a secret.

In the forest Peter fighting a grim Ursa with his bare hands. The Ursa tried to claw him but Peter ducked in time and rushed to the bear while having it in arm lock. Rushing through trees and trees as the Ursa back got hit by all of them. Once the dust cleared, the Ursa lays defeated with Peter putting his feet on it with his hands on his sides.

**Name: Rina-kun**

**To: Mr. Port**

**Question: Sir, was it difficult when you yourself were a hunter-in-training?**

At the training camp with Peter Port being still a young person.

Hunter: DROP AND GIVE ME 20!

Peter Port all slim and muscular as he pushing up with one hand.

Hunter: BEAT THAT GRIM DOWN!

Peter held the Ursa neck with his arms and breaks the neck of the beast with one twist.

Hunter: WELCOME ABOARD!

Peter shake hands with the Hunter and then salutes him honorable.

Back to present time.

Peter: those were the good old days.

Peter looking at the old pictures of himself with the hunter that trained him.

**Name: XYZ**

**To Peter Port**

**Question: How do you discipline unruly students?**

Student: AAAAH!

Student running from a Ursa grim that has a collar around his neck that says Barry.

Peter: hmm...maybe I should have given his weapons back.

Student: you chubby bastard, I will sue you for treating students like this!

Peter: my dear boy, this is just training on how to survive without a weapon. Besides, Barry is complete harmless.

The Ursa tackled down the student and opened it's jaw towards the head of the student.

Peter: oh right, forgot to feed him.

Student: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I WILL STUDY BETTER!

Peter whistling to the Ursa as it respond and running to Peter, rolled over to show his belly as peter patting it all silly with two hands.

Peter: who is my good boy, yes you are, you are.


	5. Ask Jaune Arc

**Name: Topaz R. Arc**

**To: Ruby Rose & Jaune Arc**

**Question: Hello! What would your reaction be if... I told you I was your daughter from the future?**

Jaune:...

Jaune fainted from the shock of having a child. When he looked up he widen his eyes for seeing Pyrrha watching him with narrowed eyes.

Pyrrha: So you and Ruby are having a child in the future.

Pyrrha walks away as Jaune quickly stood up with his arm stretched out to Pyrrha.

Jaune: It's not what you think!

Topaz: but Ruby is my mommy.

Jaune: your not helping!

**Name: Pepi Padreco**

**To: Jaune Arc**

**Question: So how does it feel to be called an Aryan god?**

Jaune: I! Have! THE POWER!

Jaune holding up a hammer as lighting strikes him while he only wears a cape with tied brown undies. In the background the girls just walking passed him with their hands on the sides of their heads to block the view.

**Name: Stor**

**Jaune: Why don't you hook up with Pyrrha?**

Jaune: pyrrha, wanna go fishing?

Jaune shows a fishhook and Pyrrha raised her eyebrow all confused.

**Name: Tarn Razar, Time Traveling Chronomancer**

**To: Anyone EXCEPT Cardin and the other guys**

**Question: ...Do you guys accept hugs...?**

Jaune: ladies, come to the Jaune Meister.

Ruby: really?...Jaune Meister is your pick up line?

Jaune: still working on it...

**Name: Shadow Markov**  
**To: Jaune Arc**  
**Question: What if i told you...I am your biggest fan!**

Jaune: well then, I would say you deserve a autograph.

jaune grabs a pen and starts writing on it, although no ink comes out as he starts shaking the pen. Suddenly ink spreads on the paper with a awkward silence comes from Jaune. He presents the paper to Shadow.

Jaune: this is my autograph.

**Name: The Doctor**  
**To: Everyone except Team CRDL and the professors**  
**Question: What do you say to traveling with me through all of time and space in my TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space)? It's always thrilling and it's always dangerous but it will be fantastic! And I can get you back before your next class too!**

Jaune: uhm, question. Were not going like hyper speed or anything right? Cause I get a little car sick from zeppelins already. Let alone from a teleporting phone boot.

**Legion:**

**To Jaune**

**Did you know there is a story somewhere here on this site that has it written that you and Cardin are in love with each other? What do you have to say about it?**

Jaune vomiting above the toilet as his face is all green.

Ruby: the return of vomit boy...

**Jaunny boy**  
**Kinslet loreno**  
**Settle a Bet, just how exactly did you manage to fake your transcripts to get into beacon?**

Jaune: internet.

**Name: plokm21**  
**To: team RWBY and JNPR**  
**Question: What is your favorite ship pairing and why?**

Jaune: Nora and Ren, they seem to get along well and I think they fit together.

Nora: did you hear that Ren! we should totally get married and have lots of babies! And-

Nora kept talking and talking while Ren looking at Jaune.

Ren: why?...

**Name: Rina-kun**

**To: Jaune**

**Question: If I was feeling down and wanted to lean on your shoulder for comfort, would you please allow me? (I find kindhearted guys admirable.)**

Jaune: u-uhm sure...

Jaune awkwardly let Rina lean on his shoulder while he isn't good with comforting people or rather shy about it.

**Name: Skidous**

**To Jaune**

**Pairing: Jaune x Pyrrha**

**Situation: Jaune, I'm Pyrrha's doctor, and I'm here to tell you Pyrrha is pregnant with twins.**

Jaune: oh my god! Who is the father!?

Pyrrha blushes and looked away as she gave a tap behind Jaune head.

Jaune: ow! W-what was that for!?

**Name: Guess!**  
**To: Jaune**  
**Question: Do you realize you're actually a great friend and a cool warrior? You're just kinda under-confident, is all. But your friends can help you work on that. :)**

Jaune: well I'm not sure about-

Jaune suddenly getting group hugged by Nora, Ren and Pyrrha as he getting squeezed between them.

Jaune: Okay, Okay I will try to be more confident and let them help me!

Jaune turning blue as his team let go off him with a smile. Pyrrha helped up Jaune as Jaune smiled to his team once he stood up again.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Jaune: Open your eyes! Pyrrha loves you!**

Jaune: I'm trying!

Jaune opening his eyes and then paused.

Jaune: wait, Pyrrha loves me?

Pyrrha blushes deeply in the background and quickly snatches Jaune away to avoid the question.

**Name: Guess!**  
**To: Jaune**  
**Question: If someone tried to hypnotize you, how would you react?**

Jaune sitting while Ozpin swinging his old pocket watch in front of him. It didn't effect Jaune due to his dense self not even realizing he is being hypnotized.

Jaune: uhm...can I go now?

Ozpin: yea, your free to leave.

Jaune walking out of the room while Ozpin looked over at his pocket watch.

Ozpin: hm, there goes my magician career. Goodwitch today schedule?

Ozpin looked over at Goodwitch but her eyes are in trance as Ozpin waving his hand in front of Goodwitch.

Ozpin: hm, still got it.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To: Jaune**

**Jaune x Pyrrha: Jaune needs help with moving a large metal box and asks Pyrrha.**

Jaune: pff, I can do this myself.

Pyrrha: uhm Jaune, you sure you want to do this?

Jaune: stand back Pyrrha, I will show some muscles for once in my life.

Jaune bend down his legs and grabbed the metal box. He starts lifting but the box won't budge as Jaune face getting all red.

Pyrrha:...Jaune?

Jaune: almost...There!

Jaune pushed it forward until a loud crack came out of Jaune back. he didn't move at all after that sound as Pyrrha gritting her teeth a little with one eye almost closed.

Pyrrha:...should I call the hospital.

Jaune:...yes...

Jaune making a high pinched voice for his back got broken.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Jaune: Did you get hit on the head when you were a baby?**

Jaune dad: AIRPLANE TIME!

Jaune: no daddy no!

Jaune dad tossed Jaune into the air, he lifted his brow and then looked at his pocket watch. Finally Jaune coming back as his dad catches him. He looked confused to Jaune with a bump on his head while glowing.

Jaune dad: hm, you must have hit heaven pretty hard son. Oh well.

**Name: Daisuke Tokayuma**

**To Jaune: what's it like to go to a school with weapon and fighting training?**

Jaune:...dangerous...Sharp...Many...Many fire power.

Jaune shaking seeing like guns changing into something else, some got even RPG on their shoulders, many blades being holstered.

**Name: Drake S. Hellion**  
**To: Jaune** Arc  
Question:** Sooo, you snuck your way into Beacon using fake transcripts, had no training whatsoever and using a hand-me-down sword. Considering you kept a secret so long, have you ever thought that Ozpin and Goodwitch actually knew the whole time about you and just wanted to see if you could prove you really did belong there?**

Jaune: well there goes the one thing I was good at. Not proud of it, but thought I was being all secret agent.

Blake using her binocular to watch over Jaune. She lowers it and grabs her walkie.

Blake: agent Jaune is discovered sir.

Adam: Blake why are you pretending to be a secret agent?

Blake: J-Just play along!

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Jaune: How does it feel to be a leader?**

Jaune hair is all messy as he kept his hand on his hair.

Jaune: responsibility, taking charge, keep an eye on every teammate. Giving orders correctly if not they may end up getting hurt by my decisions!

Jaune getting paranoid while scratching his hair.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Team RWBY and JNPR: Do you like video games? If yes, what's your favorite?**

Jaune walking peacefully towards Cardin and tapping his shoulders. Cardin turned around as he frowned.

Cardin: what do you want?

Jaune: Fus Ro Dah!

Jaune released a dragon shout that sends Cardin flying out of beacon.

Jaune: That's for putting me in the rocket locker! Oh and my favorite game is Skyrim.

**Name: CanadianAries**

**To: Jaune Arc. Question: Tell me, does that hood of yours mean anything? I so wanna see you pull it up next season and be like "S*** just got real"**

Grims surrounding Jaune while he held his sword and shield tight. Moving the hand holding the shield to flip the hood over his head. Slowly a pure white aura glowing underneath the hood with the grims slowly stepping back. Every step Jaune made left a footstep of light behind.

Jaune: which one of you wants to go first?...

**Name: Legion**

**to Jaune: Would you kiss Pyrrha in front of everyone for no reason at all? **

Jaune: o-of course I wouldn't...N-Not only because I'm shy...I-I want to kiss Pyrrha only when I mean it...

Jaune all flustered while Pyrrha holding hands with him.


	6. Ask Blake Belladonna

**Name: Spawn**

**To: Blake Belladonna**

**Question: Why are you hesitant about your Faunus traits? I think they're awesome :P**

Blake: y-you really think so?

Blake getting a light blush with her ears lowered and her eyes sparkling.

**Name- WOLFIE**

**To- Blake Belladonna**

**Question- What is 'Ninjas of Love' really about?**

Blake: I-I don't know what your talking about!

Blake pushing the book against the drawer while she is light red, she looked at the drawer and pulled it out as it flew passed Ruby. It hits the wall making a crater on it while she quickly uses a other drawer that she only opened half way. She puts the book in but it didn't fit as she kept pushing and pushing to close it. The drawer Won't close as she headbanging her head against the desk.

Blake: next question please...

**Name:Cynical nerd**

**To: Blake Belladonna**

**Question: can i just say that you are by far, the best character in the show...also you should be more open with your Faunus side, kitten :D**

Blake: i guess...if everyone likes it.

Blake hesitates to take her ribbon away but slowly pulls on it to reveal her black cat ears as it wiggles. She blushes slightly while looking up to the viewers.

Blake: N-Nya?

**Name: Awesomepants (Not really)**

**To: Blake Belladonna**

**Question: Velvet and Sun are Fanauses, are they White Fang?**

Blake: I don't suspect Sun to be part of white fang since he is my friend and didn't knew I was in the White to begin with. But Velvet I don't know, I should make a documentary and spy on her just in case.

**Name: Stor**

**Blake: You look so cute with your cat ears, if you could learn how to make a begging face, you could get anything.**

Blake standing in the line at the cafeteria and she peeked over someone shoulder. Her eyes grows big when she sees one tuna left. Panicing as she thought back of the question. She tapping the person in front of her as the person turned around. The person looked left and right until he finally looks down, seeing Blake in her super chibi kawai kitten mode as she mew once to the person. The person heart got pierced by a arrow as he let Blake through that is skipping towards her tuna.

**Name: Tarn Razar, Time Traveling Chronomancer**

**To: Anyone EXCEPT Cardin and the other guys**

**Question: ...Do you guys accept hugs...?**

Blake: I haven't hugged anyone in my life, but I would like one.

Blake showing a little down look on her face while fumbling her fingers.

**Name: Shadow Markov**  
**To: Blake Belladonna**  
**Question: If you had two wishes, What would they be?**

Blake: my first wish would be that humans and the Faunus can live together in harmony. And my second wish.

Blake starts blushing while using her cat ears to hide her eyes.

Blake: a-a-a ninja boyfriend...

She said quietly to herself.

**Name: The Doctor**  
**To: Everyone except Team CRDL and the professors**  
**Question: What do you say to traveling with me through all of time and space in my TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space)? It's always thrilling and it's always dangerous but it will be fantastic! And I can get you back before your next class too!**

Blake: it sounds like your going to write a book about it. Wait a minute, haven't I met you somewhere or read a book about you professor Who?

**Name: Topaz R. Arc**  
**To: Blake Belladonna**  
**Question: Who would you choose to be with, Adam or Sun?**

Blake: uhm...

Blake looked over the two guys as Sun having his arms crossed, giving Adam a glare.

Sun: don't know if your looking at me, or trying to have a staring contest with me.

Adam: that's strange, cause all I can see is a chimp talking for his banana.

Sun and Adam immediately headbanged their forehead against each other while having their hands near their own weapons.

Blake: perhaps now is not the time to answer that.

**Name: they never stop**

**To Blake**

**Q: how would you feel if I gave you tickets to a midnight screening of 'ninjas of love' the movie? The only catch is you've got to take someone else at beacon with you.**

Blake looking at Adam and Sun arguing again on which one gets the right to go on a date with Blake. Blake rolled her eyes and went to yang.

Blake: want to go the movie with me?

Yang: oh yea sure, no problem.

Blake and Yang went to the movie while Adam and Sun didn't realise Blake already left with Yang as they kept arguing.

**Name: plokm21**  
**To: team RWBY and JNPR**  
**Question: What is your favorite ship pairing and why?**

Blake: I would say Ozpin and goodwitch. Because they seem to have similar body language and care for their students.

**Name: Desniffication**

**To: Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus**

**Question: Referring to you're fairy tale reference, how would you feel if Adam is the beauty and Blake is the beast instead?**

Blake having a fake beard on her chin while wearing furry paws and a furry torso. She poses like a neko statue and tilted her head a little.

Blake: Nya?

Adam having his arms crossed while shaking his head left and right for not being amused by this.

**Name: Skidous**

**To Blake**

**Pairing: Yang x Blake**

**Situation: You should dye your daughters hair black now, after that haircut.**

Blake shaking the spray that contains black paint while the daughters have towels around their necks. Yang grabbed the wrist of Blake to prevent her to aim at the hair of their daughters.

Yang: don't...you...dare...

**Name: Warrior of The Healing Flame**

**To: Blake**

**Paring: Weiss X Blake**

**Situation: Blake go warm Weiss up with a kiss, her father coldly rejected her after that little episode.**

Weiss sniffles and cries on her bed while hugging her legs. Blake comes crawling next to her and gently placed a kiss on the side of Weiss head. Weiss leaned to Blake as she catches Weiss in her arms and comfort her with a tight hug.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Blake: Would you be a better spy than James Bond?**

the theme song of James bond plays out with Blake in tux holding a silence pistol. she infiltrating the secret base of Roman while walking on the rooftops. Using her hair lint as bungee cord to lower herself to the ground. She sneaking up on two faunus soldiers and karate chopped them both behind their necks as she pickpocket one of them for a keycard. Using it to open the door as it's a big hall with one chair facing away from Blake.

Blake pointed her gun at the chair as the chair turning around with Roman patting a cat on his lap.

Roman: miss faunus, how Lovely to drop by.

Blake: cut the flirting, your world domination ends here.

Roman: dear miss faunus...it only just begun.

A trapdoor opened below Roman as his chair got launched downwards with the trapdoor closed shut. Blake ran towards it but got interuppted when a grim beowolf fell down the ceiling, it slowly stood up and showed iron jaws with a big smirk.

Blake: you got to be kidding me...

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Blake: Can you hear ultra sonic sounds that humans can't with your cat ears?**

Yang: what's that your holding Ruby?

Ruby: oh this, it's flute. But I think it's broken.

Yang: how come?

Ruby: every time I blow on it, no sound is coming out.

Yang: weird, try playing it then.

Ruby blows on the flute and starts tapping her fingers rapidly back and forth on every hole. No sound came out of it.

Yang: that's odd, maybe Blake can help you with it. She can play the flute.

Ruby: yay!

Ruby and Yang opened the door as they both widen their eyes from suprise. Blake hugging her knees while leaning back and forth with her ears planted on her head while having the eyes of fear running in them.

Blake: make it stop, make it stop!

**Name: XDANTE**

**To: Blake**

**Blake x Yang: Yang went to a boxing match and got broke.**

Yang shaking her wallet and nothing comes out of it while carry her boxing bag along the way home.

Yang:...-sigh-...Broke again, I really need to stop throwing victory parties and buy rounds of drinks. Blake probably knows already, lucky we paid the paycheck first what she suggested.

Yang opening the front door.

Yang: I'm home.

Yang paused and sees Blake blushing very deeply for being naked and wearing only hair lints around her that covers up her exposed spots as she is standing in a huge box.

Blake: y-your home early.

Yang kept silenced but slowly she starts to grin.

Yang: your the best soul-mate ever!

Yang jumped in the box and glomped Blake down with a deep kiss.

Blake: H-HMM!?

When they both fell down into the box, Yang closes the open part of the box to seal them both inside. Allot of shaking going on with the box tilting back and forth until it falls over.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Blake: What's your favorite movie?**

Blake: beauty & the beast.

Yang grins with her arms crossed looking at Blake.

Blake: w-what, I like Disney movies...

Blake blushes and looked away while being pat by Yang.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Blake**

**Blake x Yang: You and Yang are arguing what to watch on your 'movie night'.**

Yang: What's wrong with action movies!?

Blake: they are brutal, I recommend watching a classic movie!

Yang: oh my god! Your being to stubborn!

Blake: I'm being stubborn! Your being childish!

Yang: Fur tart!

Blake: Blond doofish!

Yang: Tuna lover!

Blake: Succubus!

suddenly in the bedroom watching a classic action movie while Yang and Blake hair is all messy with blanket covering their body.

Yang: well that was...hot...

Blake just nodded as agreement with a flustered face.

**From: FlamingGinger06 **

**To: Blake**  
**What is the strangest sexual fantasy that you have ever had?**

Blake throat got held by Adam as he placed Blake against the wall. Adam nearing Blake as she tries to resist until she got kissed on the neck. Adam knee slipping upwards between Blake knee, right before it connected Blake woke up from her nap and then patting her eyelid. Blushes deeply as she had the ninja love book being used as pillow.

**Name: Kyle**

**To: Blake**

**Question: Would you wear a hood like you see in "Assassin's Creed"? I think you would look awesome in one.**

Blake walking on the street with her hood on while her little hook teeth are showing. Couple of bad guys talking until one of them flinched for Blake used her bare nails as her own hidden dagger while she continues to walk away with a dark grin.

**Name: Tarn Razar, Time Travelling Nemesis**

**To: Blake Belladonna**

**Question: How would you react if your BF would be a time travelling assassin...?**

Blake: Adam can time travel?

Blake didn't look so surprised but finds it hard to believe Adam is capable of doing that.

**To: Blake Belladonna**  
**From: Shadow Markov**  
**Question: What if I told you I'd risk my life for your safety?**

Blake: I would say it would be foolish to risk your own life for someone else. Not that I would for my friends but that would only cost them a friend like me for their safety.

**Kyle:To: Blake**

**Question: Do you have a favorite ninja?**

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Team RWBY and JNPR: Do you like video games? If yes, what's your favorite?**

A ninja in a leather body suit with a face mask standing on a pole, dragging out his dragon sword that flows with lighting. Having a iron plating on his forehead that covers the upper part of his head while his eyes glowing yellow.

Blake drooling a little while holding a Xbox 360 controller, having a game cover on her lap called **Ninja Gaiden 3**

**From: FlamingGinger06 **

**To: Blake**  
**Question: How many cat puns does Yang make towards you?**

Yang: Blake want some tuna?

Yang: Here Blake, catch!

Yang tosses a fake mouse toy in the living room.

Yang: it's on the wall, get it, GET IT!

Yang holding a laser dot and pointing it to the wall.

Yang: aww, who likes a pat on the ear and on the tummy.

Yang patting behind Blake ear and tummy.

Blake:...make it stop...

Blake making a frowning face for being pat like some pet.

**From: FlamingGinger06**

**To: Blake**  
**Question: Do faunus go into heat?**

Blake blushes and then looked a bit away.

Blake:...every faunus has a mating season...

Yang: really? Are you having it now?

Blake: n-no...If it was, I would have larger fangs and my eyes would be different.

Yang: Darn, wished to see that...Wait, does that mean Adam and Sun?...

Blake blushes deeper and nodded.

Yang: we need to barrack the doors then when that happens...

**From: FlamingGinger06**

**To: Yang**  
**Question: Does Blake purr?**

Yang putting her hand underneath Blake shirt and patting her bare back. Blake shuddering but she is purring due to the liking of being pat on the back.

**Name: Koneko, a kitten Faunus**  
**To: Blake Belladonna**  
**Nya! I'm being pushed around at school because I'm the only Faunus there. :( Please help me; what should I do?**

Blake: I will come over and guard you. I will make sure no one will push you around anymore.

Blake shows a serious face while holding her Gambol Shroud up.


	7. Ask Nora Valkyrie

**Name: Shiranai Atsune**

**To: Nora Valkyrie**

**Question: Ever tried finding a girlfriend for Ren?**

Nora passing out flyers that says, want to become Lie Ren girlfriend? All the information about his bio are documented on it along with his interest.

Ren walks by and grabbed Nora's collar to drag her away from the people while his face is all red.

**Name: Tarn Razar, Time Traveling Chronomancer**

**To: Anyone EXCEPT Cardin and the other guys**

**Question: ...Do you guys accept hugs...?**

Nora: GROUP HUG! Come here you all silly slugs!

Ren: Nora...Nevermind...

**Name: The Doctor**  
**To: Everyone except Team CRDL and the professors**  
**Question: What do you say to traveling with me through all of time and space in my TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space)? It's always thrilling and it's always dangerous but it will be fantastic! And I can get you back before your next class too!**

Nora: that sounds like an adventure, romance, space and unknown enemies! Wait, do grims breath in outer-space? never thought about that.

**To Nora**  
**From kinslet Loreno**  
**Have you ever considered golf my dear? You have a most excellent swing I must say!**

Nora: FOUR!

Nora using her own hammer to hit a golfball over the field. Putting the hammer down while put her hand above her eyebrows. Blasted herself along with the flying golfbal as it went straight in the hole. Nora aimed down her hammer and smashed to the ground.

Nora: HOLEY ONE!

**Name: plokm21**  
**To: team RWBY and JNPR**  
**Question: What is your favorite ship pairing and why?**

Nora: WeissxRubym PyrrhaxJaune, Romanxcinder, BlakexYang and finally...uhm...

Nora blushes and swirls her hips left and right while getting shy around Ren.

Ren: Nora, they asked for favorite.

Nora: but those are my favorites.

Ren: Why?

Nora: because they are!

Ren facepalmed himself.

**Name: Rina-kun**

**To: Nora**

**Question: Are you and Ren in a romantic friendship?**

Nora: Oh my gosh I hope so!

Nora blushes very deeply while thinking of all the things she wants to do with Ren.

**Name: Seira**  
**To: Nora-san**  
**Question: I decided to make a friendship ring for you, too, Nora-san! o*0*o Will you please accept it?**

Nora: sure

Nora takes it and then eats it up. gulped it down with one go while rubbing her tummy.

Nora: that hits the stuff.

**Name: Seira**  
**To: Nora-san**  
**Question: Nora-san...why did you eat the friendship ring I made for you?...*Quietly to self*...I'm worried because I don't think it was edible...**

Nora: well it was shiney and looked so yummy, thought might as well try the taste. Don't worry, I still accepted your ring. It's just in my stomach at the moment.

Nora tapping gentley Seira head and then skipping away.

**Name: Mingxia**  
**To: Miss Nora Valkyrie**  
**Question: Hypothetical situation- someone tries to hurt Ren and succeeds, wounding him very badly. What do you do?**

Nora hammers the person directly on the face and launched him against the wall.

thug: Why you!?...uh?...

The thug shivering with Nora approaching the person trying to hurt Ren. Her usual smile is all gone for the first time with her eyes narrowing very sharp.

Nora:...No one hurts Ren...NO ONE!

Nora smashed the middle of the thug and send him straight towards the prison. Ren has his eyes widen from all this, Nora turned around and her cheerful self came back.

Nora: bad guy is gone.

**Name: Guess!**  
**To: Nora**  
**Question: If you saw Ren while he didn't have his shirt on, how would you react?**

Nora eyes go very wide while her mouth is o shaped with her fists against her cheeks for seeing the muscular build upper part of Ren. Ren looked at the door and sees nora peeking.

Ren: NORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE BATHROOM!

Ren covered his torso with a towel and blushes very hard.

Nora: o-oh was this the bathroom then? I thought it was the living room.

Nora smiling innocently as Ren goes to the door and slams it closed.

Nora: aww...

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Nora: Are you Ren's stalker?**

Nora: pff...no...Just observing him from afar sometimes.

Nora using a telescope to check on Ren meditating with the waterfall pouring water over him as he is shirtless. Nora smiling perverted while drooling a bit from liking what she sees.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Nora: Would you go to an orchestral concert with Ren?**

Nora: what's orchestral?

Ren & Nora being at the orchestral concert as they playing classical yet old music from generations old.

Ren: I never thought you would be a type for this Nora...Nora?

Nora sleeping with her mouth open and drooling while letting out soft snores out of her mouth. Ren shaking her head while smiling as he continues to watch the concert.

**Name: Mercurius**  
**To: Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren**  
**Question: *Hypothetical situation* You and Ren are conversing with each other when an unknown girl walks up to the two of you and separates you from Ren. Then she grabs him and kiss-**

Nora crumbling the paper with the question into a small paper ball. Ren looked confused to Nora.

Ren: Nora, what are you doing?

Nora: nothing Ren, just trying to make paper airplane.

Nora smiling with a halo above her head. Ren shrugs his shoulders and moved along. Nora placing the paper ball down and starts hammering it with her Magnhild. Changing it to a grenade launcher and blasted the flatten paper into a million pieces.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Nora:**

**Nora x Ren: You took Ren on a fishing trip.**

Nora: REN! I CAUGHT A FISH COME QUICK!

Ren comes to Nora on the ship and widen his eyes instantly

Ren: uhm...Nora...

Nora: COME ON! HELP ME GET IT ON BOARD!

Ren: Nora...

Nora: GET THE NET ALREADY!

Ren: NORA!

Nora: yes Ren?

Ren: THAT'S A GRIM FISH!

Nora looked at her catch as the fish is complete black with a skull helmet covering it's face. Wiggling to get free from Nora's fishhook.

Nora: I bet they still taste good.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Nora: Has Ren ever gave you a complement about your looks? You know, like 'nice hair' or something...**

Nora: of course he did, he complimented me with...uhm...This one time...no he was just yelling at me for that part.

Nora ended up thinking for hours what Ren complimented her about.

Nora:...None...Absolute nothing...what does that mean?

Nora making a sad chibi pout face to the viewers.

Nora: am I that weird to him?

**Name: CanadianAries**

**To: Nora Valkyrie. Question: Did ya know there's a Tv show on Animal Planet all about sloths? It's called 'Meet the Sloths" its cute.**

Nora watching a Sloth holding a reindeer stuffed animal all close and cuddling. Slowly it falls down on it's side while still holding the stuffed animal.

Nora:...awwww...

**From: FlamingGinger06**

**To: Nora**  
**What is the strangest sexual fantasy that you have ever had?**

Nora sitting on her bed as the door opened up with Ren wearing a sloth costume. Ren didn't seem amused while Nora clapping and smiling for finding it adorable.

**The Lone Wolf:To: Valkyrie Nora-san**  
**Situation: Oh, Nora-san, isn't it National Boop Ren-kun on the Nose Day today?**

Nora presenting a cake for Ren with happy Nose day chocolate letters on top. Nora tapped Ren on the nose.

Nora: boop.

Ren smiled and returned the tap on the nose back.

Ren: boop.

**Name: Nathan the Hydromancer**  
**To: Nora Valkyrie**  
**Q: BOOP TIME! *Pokes Jaune***

Nora filled her cheeks with air like two balloons, making a cute grumpy face.

Nora: Boop time is only for me and Ren...


	8. Ask Lie Ren

**Name: Skidous**

**To Lie Ren**

**Question: Do you realize Nora's Feelings towards you and do you return them?**

Nora: I know we have been best friends, but I think you know I feel more then just friends. Though already feel like were best friends and don't want to ruin it, so perhaps we should take it slow or fast whatever your choice is. Am I talking to much to myself.

Nora kept talking while Ren proceeds to eat his ramen with chopsticks.

Ren mind: Didn't had the chance. This might take a while too.

Nora: also you need to meet my parents after our marriage.

Ren took his bowl of ramen with him and quickly walks away.

Nora: H-Hey I didn't even mentioned what were going to name our children!

**Name: Shiranai Atsune**  
**To: Lie Ren**  
**Question: What type of girl are you interested with?**

Ren: well, I don't have a particular interest. All I request from a girl to be calm and self depended, I suppose a little goofy wouldn't hurt.

Nora: Ren! Ren! What are you doing behind your desk!? Is that a fanfic question from the writer Otakuroy!?

Ren: Nora...

Nora: yes Ren?

Ren: how did you get in? The door was locked.

Nora: oh yea, you will need a new door.

The door lays on the ground with a hammer print mark on it. In the hallway, Jaune has his mouth open wide and Pyrrha rubbing her temples.

Pyrrha: that is the third door today...

**Name: The Doctor**  
**To: Everyone except Team CRDL and the professors**  
**Question: What do you say to traveling with me through all of time and space in my TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space)? It's always thrilling and it's always dangerous but it will be fantastic! And I can get you back before your next class too!**

Ren: Doctor, if I say yes. Be aware of Nora, she will get pretty jumpy when it comes to exciting things.

**From: Legion **

**To Ren**

**Is Nora a Yandere?**

Ren: what's Yandere?

Nora standing behind Ren with her face in complete shadows. Slowly pure white smile and white round eyes showing as she aiming a knife at Ren. Ren turned around and sees Nora holding a plate with pie as she cutting some pieces.

Nora: want some?

**Name: plokm21**  
**To: team RWBY and JNPR**  
**Question: What is your favorite ship pairing and why?**

Ren: Pyrrha and Jaune. Because they have this eye contact going on as if they are talking in sync.

**Name: Rina-kun**

**To: Ren**

**Question: I'm amazed with your swiftness and flexibility in battle. How are you so agile?**

Ren: I do Yoga so my mind keeps being pure and calm. Plus I can do this now.

Ren moved his leg all up against his shoulder while putting his hands flat against each other as he breaths calmly out.

**To lying ren**  
**From kinslet Loreno**  
**Q: So I had a carefully thought out question here but something distracted me... where the heck do your. Guns go? logically they can't fit up your sleeves**

Ren: I have magnet holsters for my guns to be against my waist at all time.

Ren moved his tailcoat aside to show metal plate magnets as he puts his gun near it until they got pulled to the plate.

**The Lone Wolf:To: Lie Ren-kun**  
**Question: Have you ever accidentally cut yourself with the blades of your guns before? It seems risky tucking them away so close to your actual body; I'd just like to point that out.**

Ren: I make sure it doesn't hit me on the waist, though I had times I had it a bit too low.

Ren thinks back when he had his weapons lower and sits down as he made a quick whimper when he felt the blades on his legs.

**Name: Skidous**

**To: Ren**

**Pairing: Ren x Nora**

**Situation: Nora has gone and dyed your sons hair pink.**

Nora: tada!

Nora happily smiling to Ren while the sons looking down to the floor for not liking the color pink.

Ren: NORA!

Nora: what? You got a streak pink on your hair.

Ren: That's because you tried to make my hair pink once!

The sons laughing with their hands on their mouth to control the laughter.

**Name: Dewdrop**  
**To: Lie Ren**  
**Question: What do you think of Nora? Is she your BFF, or do you see her as a love interest?**

Ren kept a moment of silence to think about it by meditating. Nora hanging on a branch and lowered herself low enough to just tap Ren Nose.

Nora: boop.

Nora putting her childish smile on and Ren opened one eye with a smile on his face. They both staring at each others eyes as they didn't say a word. A wind blows with Sakura petals flying around them while they both nearing each other faces. Just when their lips almost collide a sakura petal got in between as they kissed each other while the petal was in the way.

**Name: ...Well, they call me Compassion...**  
**To: Ren**  
**Questions: What do you think is the most important element in a friendship?**

Ren: I think loyalty and kindness would be the best combination. But if I had to pick one thing, it would be kindness.

**Name: ...Well, they call me Compassion...**

**To: Ren**

**Would you ever hug someone outside of Nora?**

Ren: if I hug someone out of reason, Nora would hammer me so I rather not taking my chances with her.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To: Ren**

**Ren x Nora: Ren takes Nora to a Comic Con.**

Nora: Yes, YES! YES! I love comic con it's my favorite. I always love to become.

Nora extanded her cape and strikes a pose with her hands on her sides.

Nora: wonder women.

Ren: Nora...I don't think this outfit will do.

Ren hiding behind the wall.

Nora: oh come Ren, I thought that outfit looks good on you as the green lanturn.

Ren walking around the cornor and wears a green spandex body suit with question marks all over him.

Ren:...Just because my favorite color is green, doesn't mean I want to wear a tight spandex with question marks all over my body.

Nora: aww, just hang in there. It will be all over soon. But before that.

Nora grabbing her lasso and toss it around Ren to pull him close to her.

Ren: N-Nora?

Nora: now you have to tell me the truth due to my special lasso preventing you from lying.

Ren: what are you talking about?

Nora: do you love me?

Ren: W-what?

Ren blushes while Nora bringing Ren closer while making a pouts face.

Nora: do...you...love...me?

Nora spelling it out for Ren, Ren slowly smiled and pecked Nora on the cheek.

Ren: of course I do.

Nora: then get your spandex butt

Nora quickly spanked Ren rear

Nora: out of there and let's enjoy ourselves. Let's go!

Nora running while dragging Ren around.

Ren:...this might not have been the best idea...

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Ren: Who do you consider your best friend?**

Ren: does animals count as best friends?

Ren patting a puppy on his lap along having a kitten on his shoulder, parrot on his head, a bear letting Ren to sit on him while taking a nap, horse nibbling Ren his hair.

**Name: Stor**  
**Character: Ren **  
**Question: Has Nora ever had a sugar rush before? If so, how did you calm her down.**

Ren meditating as Nora suddenly stormed in team JNPR.

Nora: omg! So many colors, I can see pink yellow red black and even color white wait is the color white I don't even know because I just babbling further and further for having a stack of candies for Halloween from a nice ghost men a Frankenstein witch oh wait that was goodwitch it doesn't matter cause I love candies and sugars it's the best thing ever and I just cant stop myself.

after a few hours later.

Nora: zzz...zzz...

Nora sleeping with candy papers laying on the floor. Ren removing his earplugs as he placing a blanket over Nora.

Ren: just wait it out and the energy will just exhaust it self.

**Name: ?**  
**To: Nora**  
**Situation: Ren gives you a t-shirt with your emblem on it as a gift. Your reaction...**

Ren wearing the shirt but he starts scratching himself.

Ren: N-Nora, what is this shirt made of?

Nora: Grim fur!

Ren: WHAT!? You skinned a grim to make this!?

Nora: no dummy, I shaved one of them while they were sleeping.

A hairless grim Ursa shaking in his cave with his arms wrapped around himself.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Ren: Do you think Nora is cute? Because I certainly think she is.**

Ren: she can be cute sometimes, it's just her hyper se-

Nora: Oh Ren, you think I'm cute?!

Ren: N-Nora!

Nora: come here!

Nora tackled down and overload Ren with ton of kisses on the face. Nora stopped and then skipping away with Ren laying there with a flustered face having lipsticks on all over his cheeks.

**Jake:To: Lie Ren**  
**Has Nora ever given you a surprise hug from behind?**

Nora: HEY REN!

Ren got tackled down from behind with Nora brushing her cheek against Ren back.


	9. Ask Yang Xiao Long

**Name Chernarus Akula**

**To: Yang Xiao Long**

**Question: Yang, I see your skills as a potential Huntress are awe-inspiring and your fighting style is... Blunt, but impressive to say the least. If your looks were a weapon you would be a lethal weapon of mass distraction, what do you say to a friendly training match with a Grimm-killing Atlan swordsman and soon-to-be-Hunter? Who knows maybe we could share a few drinks afterwards, if you have some free time that is. ^_~**

**~The Black Shark of Atlas~**

Yang: look, mister Akula, it takes a whole lot more to impress me. I met allot of guys that are looking at my gauntlets the wrong way, flattering me like I'm some stereo type Blondie that would put out with anyone. So you better be prepared when I'm a huntress, for I don't do friendly sparing if a guy is only interested on my looks.

Yang putting a innocent smile while her hair is raising, her eyes are pure red while she is knocking her gauntlets together over and over.

**Name: Tarn Razar, Time Traveling Chronomancer**

**To: Anyone EXCEPT Cardin and the other guys**

**Question: ...Do you guys accept hugs...?**

Yang: sure, just one rule. No groping the gauntlets. And I don't mean the ones on my wrists.

**Name: The Doctor**  
**To: Everyone except Team CRDL and the professors**  
**Question: What do you say to traveling with me through all of time and space in my TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space)? It's always thrilling and it's always dangerous but it will be fantastic! And I can get you back before your next class too!**

Yang grins as she extended her gauntlets and reloaded them.

Yang: let's kick some aliens butt!

**Name: TheLegend415**  
**To: Yang Xiao Long**  
**Question: Are you a natural blonde?**

Yang: of course I'm a natural blond, are trying to say I'm not?

Yang eyes slowly turns red with her hair slightly rising upwards.

******Name: TheLegend415**  
**To: Yang Xiao Long**  
**Question: What would you do if your hair spontaneously turned brown?**

Yang enters the bathroom while her hair is all messy for just waking up. She turns on the crane and began to wash her face. Covering her face with her hands to wash as she faced the mirror in front of her and moved her hands away. Moment of silence.

Yang: WHO PAINTED MY HAIR WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!?

Sun whistling innocently as he tries to sneak away. But Blake stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

Blake: what did you do?

Sun: uhm...nothing, just painting the walls.

Sun making a awkward smile and raised his tail while holding it with a paint brush. He tapping it against the wall to try to look innocent. Once Sun hears Yang coming he quickly ran away passed Blake. Blake looked confused for not knowing what's going on until Yang ran up to her.

Yang: where did he go!? I know it was Sun who did this!

Blake staring at Yang while she tilted her head.

Blake: do I?...Know you?

Yang; Blake it's me Yang. Sun dyed my hair!

Blake: oh...

Blake kept staring at yang new hair for finding it kind off new look to be worshipped.

Yang: N-never mind! I will find him myself!

Yang blasted passed Blake while Blake slightly blushes.

Blake: I thought it looked good on her.

**Name: TheLegend415**  
**To: Yang Xiao Long**  
**Question: What would you do if your hair fell out?**

at beacon, suddenly it got exploded by a nuclear explosion. From the flames, one women with a bald head slowly walking out of the flames while her eyes are pure red with very fierce aura around her.

**To Yang**  
**From kinslet loreno **  
**Q: on the day of your initiation, why the sunglasses?**

Yang: thought it might look cool and it was pretty sunny outside so, there you have it.

Yang put on her sunglasses and put her arms crossed to look more bad-ass.

**Name: Desniffication**

**To: Yang Xiao Long**

**Question: How does it feel to be a blonde chinese?**

Yang: uhm...like every other human feels like?

**Name: Desniffication**

******To: Yang Xiao Long**

**Question: What martial arts do you truly specialize on?**

Yang puts her gauntlets together and grins.

Yang: boxing!

**Name: Desniffication**

******To: Yang Xiao Long**

**Question: I dare you to read white rose fanfictions and I ask what your opinions upon reading them?**

Yang: what have you done to my sister!

Yang shaking Weiss repeating while she is in the teary chibi angry mode and Weiss getting dizzy from all the shaking. Ruby is the scared chibi and slowly stepping away.

Yang: Ruby and me of course, come here sis!

Yang hugs Ruby from behind out of no where.

Ruby: YANG WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN!

Ruby blushes while Yang shaking Ruby left and right with a tight hug.

**Name: Rina-kun**

**To: Yang**

**Question: Your hair is so beautiful! Do you like to keep it as it is, or would you style it? (I.E. Trying out pigtails, a high ponytail...)**

Yang holding a chainsaw while wearing a cheerleader outfit. She sucks on a lollipop and winked with her hair changed into pigtails.

**Name: Skidous**

**To Yang**

**Pairing: Yang x Blake**

**Situation: Blake gave your daughter, who has hair almost as good looking as yours, a hair cut.**

Yang:...you...monster...

Yang tearing up and waving her hands by the sides of their daughter having a very short haircut. The daughter also got cat ears and blond hair.

Blake: her hair got on the ground and it covered her face even...

Yang: But at least it was beautiful!

Yang filled up her cheeks with air while making a cute angry look on her face to Blake.

**Name: Alazian**  
**To: Yang**  
**Pairing: Yang and Blake**  
**Subject: Yang, Blake finds your hair too distracting and is going to try and give you a haircut while you're asleep**

Blake nearing a scissor towards yang, but the scissor got punched away in an instant.

Yang: if you have problem with my hair then there is only one thing left to do.

Yang glomp Blake against her back as they both laying on their left sides while Blake as no problems with Yang hair now.

**Mingxia:To: Yang**  
**Question: If a random girl walked up to you and claimed her hair was better-looking than yours, what would you do?**

Yang tapping the girl her shoulder. and then just walked passed her.

Yang: not going to be angry of lies, if they mess with my hair. Then they should run.

**Name: Guess!**  
**To: Yang Xiao Long**  
**Question: Hypothetical situation- eight Ursa jump out of nowhere. Four of them surround you whereas four go after Ruby. Which set will you kill first, the ones threatening you or your little sister?**

Ruby holding off two Ursa but one that remained slammed her away with it's big claws. Ruby kneeling and panting for her leg got damage out of suprise attack from the 4 Ursa. The Ursa prepare it's strike but got intercepted by a major punch from yang hitting it's cheek. Launched the beast away from her little sister as she hits the other two in the stomach and the other on the jaw. She fires up on the last punch and hits the Ursa by it's crotch that made it whimper. Finished it off with an epic uppercut.

Yang: no one, I repeat no one messes with my sister!

The other 4 ursa that surrounded Yang laying on the ground all knocked down with red imprints of a fist.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Yang: A character from BlazBlue (her name is Bullet) has similar weapons like yours. How does this make you feel?**

Yang: you!

Bullet: hm?

Yang: how dare you copyright my weapon!

Bullet: excuse me, when you were created I was way developed before you.

Yang: hmph, you want a match then!?

Yang taking his fighting boxing pose as Bullet did the same.

Bullet: gladly.

They both smiling confident as they both charged in with their fists ready to collide.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To: Yang**

**Yang x Blake: You and Blake are watching the news and suddenly Blake is on screen.**

Blake feeling awkward as she looking away from the screen. yang lifted her brow and then grins for thought of something. She puts her sunglasses on and then grabbed Blake from behind and pinned her down on the couch.

Blake: Y-Yang!? What are you doing!?

Blake blushes and is confused what Yang is pulling here.

Yang: you have the right to remain silenced. I'm taking you in.

Blake: w-what are you trying to do!?

Yang: oh a talker uh, then maybe I will make you silenced.

Yang planted a deep kiss on Blake lips while Blake struggling to get loose with her legs kicking every corner to try to cut free. Her legs suddenly go straight and slowly fell back on the couch for surrender.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Yang: Could you win a Tekken tournament?**

Yang: come on Steve-O! USE YOUR FISTS MORE!

Yang gritting her teeth while playing on the xbox 360. She keep mashing buttons rapidly. She got only a inch of her health left as the opponent had full health and blocking all of her attacks.

Yang: COME ON ALREADY! I DON"T WANT TO LOSE TO A KANGEROO WEARING BOXING CLOVES!

The kangeroo giving Yang an uppercut with the screen perfect on it. The screen showing you lose with a dark voice. Yang stares at the screen emotionless with her eye twitching. She slowly dropped the controller out of her hands.

Outside the garden where Weiss is talking with Blake.

Weiss: so I said to him-

Suddenly an explosion comes out from RWBY room as the windows got blasted out along with a xbox 360 console falling to the ground. It landed near Weiss as she looked up to see Yang all mad with her floating upwards along with fire lighting up around her arms.

Weiss:...so...Shall we have a sleepover at JNPR for a while?

Blake: that would be a wise thing to do.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Yang: Can you destroy a mountain by punching it with Ember Celica?**

Yang jumps from a airplane with her sunglasses on, she held her arms against her sides to let herself drop faster. She course towards a mountain as she extend her gauntlets, preparing her fist back.

Yang: FALCON! PUNCH!

Yang collide with the mountain as it starts to pierce into two pieces while Yang kept slamming her fists out to keep digging further and further. On the last moment she even let her eyes go red with her hair going straight up. Giving the last punch to make the two pieces of the mountain to be launched out of the ground as they slowly shattering into tiny pieces of rabbles.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Team RWBY and JNPR: Do you like video games? If yes, what's your favorite?**

Yang: tekken, though I hate the character Kangaroo Roger allot now.

Yang got punched in the cheek as she fell from the couch. Wipe some blood of the corner of her mouth and sees a kangaroo with boxing gloves taunting her. Yang eyes slowly turning red while making a fist.

Yang:...you...

Kangaroo Roger talking as the subtitle says bring it on B****

**Name: Kyle**

**To: Yang**

**Question: What kind of guy would you like to date?**

Yang: well, I'm more into girls then guys. Most guys just keep looking lower then my eyes so, if I had to describe a guy to date. It would be a polite one but yet very fierce and daring once we got to the point of that.

Yang making a seductive grin on her face while swirling her finger in her hair to play with.

**From: FlamingGinger06 **

**To: Yang**  
**What is the strangest sexual fantasy that you have ever had?**

Yang laying on her bed all bored, she then grins to move her hand to the side of Blake.

Yang: Blake, I'm bored...

Yang trying to touch Blake but then paused for a minute for feeling much hair. Yang pulled the blanket away as Blake is all furry now into a black cat. Blake looked up and purring to Yang while not having any clothing.

Yang:...Now that's kinky.

Yang grins and putting her sunglasses on.

**Rina-kun:To: Yang Xiao Long**  
**Yang, some older guys are hitting on Ruby and won't leave her alone. She's trapped in-between them all, and she's too stuck to pull out Crescent Rose. They're gonna roughen it up if you don't do something in half a second.**

Yang giving a powerful hook on the jaw of one male, then gives a sky uppercut to the other under his chin and finished the last one of to go in super saiyan mode and hits him directly on his crotch to send him flying straight away.

Yang: nobody touches my sister but me.

Yang hugging Ruby close to her while Ruby hugging her back.

Ruby: yay sis.

**Name: Kyle**

**To: Yang**

**Question: I'm confused as to why you're having trouble with a kangaroo.**

Yang: because she is carrying a baby with her! I can't hit a mother!

**Name: Kyle**

**To: Yang**

**Question: how would do if you fought someone bigger and tougher, someone like Godzilla? I'm rooting for you!**

A giant reptile destroying the city as it gazes to a skyscraper, Yang having her sunglasses on and extended her Ember and Celica. She jumps up and then swirls once to prepare her fist back with a giant smirk on her face, Falling straight forward to Godzilla as her fist is like a meteor and going straight into the head of the monster. Kept going further and further until she sliding her feet to the ground. Return her weapons to their safety mode as the monster exploded behind her with her hair brewing forward from the blast.

**From: Jacky Ray**  
**To: Yang**  
**Q: What's up, Yang! *Hands on fire, an Ursa Major lying dead on the ground, its body burned to a crisp***

Ruby: who is that?

Yang: I have no idea but his hands are on fire...

**From: FlamingGinger06**

**To: Yang**  
**Question: Has Blake,since she is a cat faunus, ever tried to mark you as her territory?**

Yang staring at the little puddle on the floor and then looks at Blake with suspicious eyes.

Blake: It's orange juice!

Blake blushes and yells out while it's indeed orange juice on the floor.

**Name: Jacky the Impure**  
**To: Yang Xiao-Long**  
**Q: *Fire ignites in his hands* What do you say to a firefight, hot stuff?**

Yang giving a innocent smile while her aura is fuming around her.

Yang: call me hot stuff once more and I will make sure you will only life with a burned ass.

**Name: otaku-san32**  
**To: yang Xiao long**  
**Question: I quite literally love your ember Cecelia's and I'm curious as to how you came up with them. I get your boxing fighting style and all but seriously? How did you get the idea to add shotguns to gauntlets?**

Yang: due to all the short ranges, I want to add up a weapon that represents me. So shotgun helps in close range, gauntlets for my extra punches. Boom, shotgun gauntlet has been born.

**From: FlamingGinger06**

**To: Yang**  
**Question: Do barber shop employs run when they see you?**

The door opened with the bell ringing for alerting the workers there is a customer. The bartender turned and then suddenly his eyes go very wide along with the co-workers.

Yang: Hi, I wanted to-

Bartender: IT'S THE BLOND! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Bartender just jumped out from a window along with other Co-workers going into the ventilation or lock them selves in closets or the restroom.

Yang:...Just wanted to drop Ruby for a little cutting, let's look further Ruby.

Ruby: but I like my hair long, makes me feel like a guitar player.

Ruby headbanging her longed hair while playing air guitar.

**From: FlamingGinger06**

**To: Yang**  
**Question: Have you read Blake's book, 'Ninjas of love'?**

Yang: oh yes I did, you wouldn't believe what I read. It was about-

Blake stuffed Yang mouth with a ball of yarn while she blushes and Yang just smiling for teasing Blake.


	10. Ask Pyrrha Nikos

**Name: Topaz R. Arc**

**To: Pyrrha Nikos**

**Question: You like my dad, don't you?**

Pyrrha: W-well...I don't dislike him...

Pyrrha pouts with her arms crossed while facing her back to Topaz

**Name: Stor**

**Pyrrha: Do you like to be part of the battle skirt trio? **

Pyrrha: well, if it is for a good cause.

Pyrrha poses with two other girls like from the movie charlie's angels.

**Name: Tarn Razar, Time Traveling Chronomancer**

**To: Anyone EXCEPT Cardin and the other guys**

**Question: ...Do you guys accept hugs...?**

Pyrrha: If any one of you is a orphan and needing of a hug, I will be there for you.

**Name: The Doctor**  
**To: Everyone except Team CRDL and the professors**  
**Question: What do you say to traveling with me through all of time and space in my TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space)? It's always thrilling and it's always dangerous but it will be fantastic! And I can get you back before your next class too!**

Pyrrha: Not much fan of space and time, but someone got to look after Jaune.

Pyrrha blushes slightly while rubbing her arm with her hand.

**Name: Kinslet loreno**

**To: Pyrrha**

**If you can control objects via magnetism, can you technically fly if you were to lift yourself up while wearing enough metal or alternatively using your shield?**

Pyrrha: I can fly for a little bit, but not for a long time for it needs concentration to do so. Overall, I use it mostly to toss my spear at the perfect angle.

**Name: plokm21**  
**To: team RWBY and JNPR**  
**Question: What is your favorite ship pairing and why?**

Pyrrha: I think Weiss and Ruby would make a cute couple. Weiss being the tsundare and Ruby the shy and chibi cute girl trying to win Weiss ice cold heart. Not saying she has one though. Read about it.

**Name: Seira**  
**To: Pyrrha-san**  
**Question: Pyrrha-san, you're an amazing Huntress and a wonderful friend! Will you accept this beaded friendship ring I made for you? - o*0*o It's not much, but I did my best to make it!**

Pyrrha smiled and takes the beaded friendship ring as she reach for her pocket and gives on to Seira back.

Pyrrha: I'll gladly accept it, thanks for the support and I will do my best to keep the world safe from grims.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To: Pyrrha**

**Pyrrha x Jaune: Jaune got sick and Pyrrha is the nurse.**

Jaune laying in bed with a high fever as he coughing. The front door opens as Jaune looked forward and then quickly widen his eyes. Seeing Pyrrha with a tiny white mini skirt and tight white top uniform wearing a otoscope around her neck. She blushes brightly as she nervously walking next to Jaune.

Pyrrha: s-so patient, feeling any better?

Jaune got speechless but his face is all burned up as the heat made him faint.

Pyrrha: J-Jaune!?

Pyrrha putting her hand on Jaune forhead as Jaune opened his eyes slightly from a quick recovery. He looked up and his whole body stiffs from seeing Pyrrha cleavage up close. Jaune getting a bloodnose as he laid his head back and fainted again.

Pyrrha: y-your burning way up way too much Jaune! I will get some ice!

Pyrrha chibi panicking and getting cold water in a bucket. She slipped with the bucket flying as the water pours on her. Jaune once again out of no reason ( wink wink ) opened his eyes and then he sees Pyrrha all wet with her white dress drenched while she making a cute pouts face for screwing up.

Jaune:...this is going to kill me.

Jaune face is burned up all to the max with a tempature of max 45

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Pyrrha: Would you wait for Jaune to propose to you or would you take matters into your own hands?**

Pyrrha: p-propose!? I don't know if I'm ready for marriage, I would be glad enough if he manages to say I love you to me...B-But I guess that will never happen...He got distant from me ever since the nurse incident.

Pyrrha held her head low while Jaune hiding behind the tree feeling bad for avoiding Pyrrha.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Pyrrha: Where would YOU take Jaune for a date? A romantic movie or a race car tournament?**

Pyrrha & Jaune both at the movies as one girl and one guy holding each other. They slowly approach their lips until suddenly a car got into their house.

Paul walker:...Dominic...

Vin Diesel:...Brother...

They both gave a bro fist and then jumped together in a car.

Michelle: You going to leave me here Dom?

Vin Diesel: sorry babe, need some catching up to do.

Paul put the car in reverse to get out of the house. Then go to overdrive with nitro blazing them to heaven. On the screen it says The End.

Jaune: that...was...a touching movie...

Jaune wipping his tears while Pyrrha smiled for rewarding Jaune with a race car romance movie.

( p.s. rest in peace Paul Walker, may the cars blaze in heaven. )

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Pyrrha**

**Pyrrha x Jaune: You pushed Jaune a bit overboard with your training and he is now completely exhausted.**

Jaune laying on his bed resting, Pyrrha looked at him and brushed his hair away from his forehead. She smiled while gazing a bit to Jaune lips. Slowly her face gets light red for her own body going closer to Jaune. She snapped out of it when her lips were an inch away and retreated quickly.

Pyrrha mind: No, no, no...I won't steal a kiss from him...Even though I want to kiss him, I rather have him fully aware of it and accept my feelings directly.

Jaune slowly wakes up and looked at Pyrrha.

Jaune: Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: Jaune, you feeling alright?

Jaune:...My whole body has muscle cramps...get the nurse.

Jaune can't even lift his arms and legs for they felt like jelly yet painful to move.

Pyrrha: Oh no, I'm so sorry Jaune! I will get help!

Pyrrha stood up quickly but accidentally flipped Jaune bed due to her knee got hit under the edge. jaune landed with his whole body on the floor as he whimpers in a high pinch voice.

Pyrrha:...sorry...

Pyrrha getting all red with her hands on her cheeks, feeling like a complete dunce.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Pyrrha: Man up! Or girl up! Whatever, just tell Jaune you love him already before someone beats you to him!**

Pyrrha: wait, before someone beats me to it? Who else could confess her love to Jaune.

Ruby making a house out of cards, placing the last pencil on the top card. The cards collapsed as Ruby pouts for ruining a beautiful card house where she worked hours on it for her free time.

Pyrrha:...well...If someone else loves Jaune and he loves her back.

Jaune: pyrrha?

Pyrrha flinched and turned around seeing Jaune standing there.

Jaune: if someone else loves me?

Pyrrha face getting red with her lips slightly separated.

Pyrrha: I...I have to go!

Jaune held Pyrrha hand when she was about to flee, he had quite the grip as Pyrrha didn't move further by Jaune touch.

Jaune: Pyrrha, do you love someone?

Pyrrha gone complete silenced as she slowly facing Jaune with her head low.

Jaune:...Pyrrha...Who is it that you love?

Pyrrha slowly looking up with her eyes watering, she wants to say it but didn't had the courage to say anything. Jaune widen his eyes for seeing Pyrrha almost crying, he held Pyrrha hand firmly and pulled her in as his lips landed on hers. Pyrrha eyes extended widely when her lips touching Jaune lips, slowly her eyes closing as she held on to Jaune hand tighter. Treasuring the moment they have for a long time.

**From: FlamingGinger06**

**To: Pyrrha**  
**What is the strangest sexual fantasy that you have ever had?**

Jaune confronting Pyrrha with mighty confidence as he had his face close to Pyrrha while holding a condom. Pyrrha woke up quickly and blushes very deeply from her erotic dream.

Pyrrha: to me...I prefer Jaune more bashful...for our first time though...


	11. Ask Cardin Winchester

**Name: Topaz R. Arc**

**To: Cardin Winchester**

**Question: If you could be killed by anyone, who would it be?**

Cardin looks at his test with a very frowned face while crushing his pencil with his bare hand.

Cardin: homework...

**From: Legion**

**To Cardin**

**Q: how do you feel about having your team abandon you and then getting your sorry head saved by the very person you tormented.**

Cardin: those teammates of mine are no friends of mine, I beat them up for leaving me behind. But being rescued by Jaune...I suppose I do owe him an apology for bullying him.

**From: Legion**

**To Cardin**

**Q: are you aware Slenderman is right behind you?**

Cardin: what's a slender-

Slenderman placed his hand on Cardin shoulder as his tentacles moving from his back. Cardin turned pale very pale and kept shivering in fear.

Cardin: m-mommy...

**Name: Ok wait I know this one...it's...**  
**To: Cardin Winchester**  
**Question: Is it true that your tactic for battles is to run away screaming?**

Cardin: hey! It's not my tactic in battle...just hit and run tactic when it comes to grims.

**From: Slenderman**

**To: Cardin**

**Question: Boo...**

Cardin lifted his eyebrow for not understanding a word that slenderman says

**To Cardin**

**From Jake**

**What is your worst nightmare/fear? I bet it has to do with eternal homework, am I right?**

Cardin: there were papers everywhere, they just keep coming. THEY JUST KEEP ON COMING!

**Name: Drake S. Hellion**  
**To: Cardin Winchester**  
**Question: What exactly is/was your beef with Jaune?**

Cardin: you want to know why? You want to know why!? because I'm jealous okay, he got some of amazing friends and most of them are even girls. He even stood up for me against the Ursa Grim, that little coward I used to bullying suddenly became a hot shot around school. So what is my beef!? I envy Jaune Arc! There I said it!

**From: Legion**

**To Cardin: Who would you rather fight, Jeff the Killer or Urdnot Wrex?**

Cardin laying on his bed as a creepy male with a white face and a huge smile on his face showing beside him.

Jeff: go to sle-

Cardin gave a punch on Jeff the killer face for he tried to sleep.

Cardin: stupid creepy clown...

**Rina-kun**  
**To: Cardin Winchester**  
**Question: Which would you rather do, fight three Beowolves barehanded all at once, or be given half a week's worth of homework to accomplish in one day?**

Cardin sitting behind his desk and sighs for having like 5 stacks of homework and starts one by one.

**Name: Jacky the Impure**  
**To: Cardin Winchester**  
***Puts on a scary face with black fire igniting in his fist* Hurt Jaune again and I swear on my mother's grave that you will burn every day!**

Cardin shaking in fear in his chibi mode, he actually almost soiled himself from it.

**Fire Soul:To Cardin: CARDIN, LOOK BEHIND YOU!**

Cardin: not going to fall for that one.

Slender standing behind Cardin with his tentacles approaching Cardin.


	12. Ask Adam Taurus

**Name: Sakula**

**To: Adam Taurus**

**Question: How would you react if you see Blake again?**

Adam crosses Blake alone as she lowered her head when she sees Adam.

Blake: Adam…I…

Adam: you got some nerve to cross me after just leaving me without saying a single word.

Adam walking towards her while holding on his sword that is contained. Blake closed her eyes and shivers from fear for what is going to happen. Suddenly, Adam put his free arm around Blake head and then hugs her with just one arm.

Adam: I'm glad your still okay Blake…

Blake starts to blush brightly while being confused why Adam is not mad at her.

**Name: Topaz R. Arc**  
**To: Adam Taurus**  
**Question: What's your relationship with Blake?**

Adam: we suppose to be lovers after the job is done, apperantly she left without even saying anything. I even got her that ninja love book for her to help her study about lo-

Blake hits the back of Adam head with the book with the title Ninja Love while she is blushing very hard but also frowning for being mad at Adam.

Blake: Don't tell people that Adam!

**To Adam**  
**From kinslet Lorenzo**  
**I don't intend to get in an ideological debate with you, lad... but if you could go back... change it all...would you do it again?**

Adam: I wouldn't change one bit of my past, I choose to be a member of the white fangs and I'm not going to change my mind about it. Besides, fangirls love bad guys.

Adam grins to the fangirls.

**Name: Desniffication**

**To: Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus**

**Question: Referring to you're fairy tale reference, how would you feel if Adam is the beauty and Blake is the beast instead?**

Adam wearing a girl dress while his mouth is upside down and is not amused with it by shaking his head left and right slowly.

**Name: Drake S. Hellion**  
**To: Adam Taurus**  
**Question: Does it bother you that as one of the more cooler trailer characters that your screen time thus far is only in the trailer and a brief silhouette in the closing sequences?**

Adam: please, if Roosterteeth decided to give me more screen shots then every fan girl will be all over me in no time. Me being the bad guy yet charming, though I wish I could take my mask off. But let's not try it out...it might melt even the guys.

Adam giving a seducing voice to every gender

**Name: CanadianAries**

**To: Adam Taurus. Question: Seeing as how you mentioned earlier that you can't take off your mask, what do you think is under your mask because you don't seem to know yourself.**

Adam: well I would take it off but Monty doesn't let me, he wanted to save it for the next season or the season after that.


	13. Ask Professor Ozpin

**Name: The Doctor**

**To: Professor Ozpin**

**Question: I changed my mind and am extending my offer to the students to you guys too! What do you say about traveling through Time and Space with me?**

Ozpin: just be sure that the students are safe, although I think my students can be more of a service for your journey. But since you now offering such…unusual offer, I will consider your invitation for good old…Time sake.

Ozpin chuckeld quietly to himself for making a joke.

**Name: The Doctor**

**To: Professor Ozpin**

**Question: Hello again, Ozpin! How long has it been since I stopped by?**

Ozpin: about one second on my watch, but I suppose your time would be around a day or more.

**kinslet loreno:**

**To me ol' pal ozpin.**

**Might I make an inquiry as to the contents of your coffee cup? Surely it's not coffee. The current highest bet is the blood of your enemies cut with absinthe.**

Ozpin: sorry, it's just a earl grey tea.

Ozpin took a sip from his tea as he thinks back.

Ozpin: although I do remember doing that back in the old days. Graduation...Good times...

**From: Legion**

**To Ozpin**

**What kind of coffee do you drink and where can I buy it?**

Ozpin: first, secret. Second, my own secret recipe.

**Name: Dewdrop**  
**To: Professor Ozpin / Mr. Ozpin**  
**Question: Do you like Ms. Goodwitch in a romantic sense?**

Ozpin: Professor Goodwitch and I go way back, she is an excellent co-worker to have and knows my recipe for my coffee.

Goodwitch: here you go sir.

Goodwitch fills up Ozpin cup.

Ozpin: thank you.

Goodwitch: mind if I ask what you are doing behind the computer?

Ozpin: answering a question. Do you like Ms. Goodwitch in a romantic sense?

Goodwitch widen her eyes and grabbed the computer screen. She groan and marches out of the room.

Goodwitch: which student did it!?

Goodwitch grabbing her trusty pointer and smacked it hard against the wall.

**Name: Drake S. Hellion**  
**To: Professor Ozpin**  
**Question: Rocket Lockers... pretty neat idea and I can see their usefulness... if they had an added function of a timer. I mean, if someone puts their gear in the locker and enters the code, the locker, as we've seen, launches right away. Wouldn't that mean that when someone puts their gear inside it the gear will be delivered way ahead of time and just make the person who sent them walk all the way there only to find their stuff has possibly been stolen because they weren't there when it landed?**

Ozpin: You don't put your primary in the locker, the locker is meant for extra gear or armor to store in it. But due to the transfer code, you can use the locker to help you in combat just ahead. But putting a timer on it might be more efficient so that the student can wait near the place where his or her locker arrives. Very observant of you Drake.

**From: Legion**

**to Ozpin: What pajamas do you sleep in?**

Ozpin wearing a long pajama pants with squared lines and a shirt saying** Don't talk to me until I've Had My coffee!**

**From: Tarn Razar, Time Travelling Assassin**  
**To: Professor Ozpin**  
**Question: Forgive me for asking Headmaster, but would you by any chance allow a time traveller to be in your school...? What if I... I mean they promised not to use their powers unless need be?**

Ozpin: just as long you don't destroy the time line and the creation of coffee...Why not, could be nice experiment during the lunch breaks.


	14. Ask Sun Wukong

**To: Sun Wukong**

**From: Lindsay Lohan**

**Would you ever go out with Blake? (because you guys are perf together)**

Sun Wukong: well if she doesn't think just because were faunus that we should date, cause if she thinks that's how dating works she will just frown away. But overall she is cute and would like to try it out myself.

**To: Sun Wukong**  
**From: Topaz R. Arc**  
**Question: What do you think of Weiss?**

Sun: she is really loud

Weiss gasped and then frowns as she steps hard on the ground with her heel.

Weiss: I am not loud! I have to say, I'm more lady like then anyone at beacon. Elegant, smart and excellent student for being capable of becoming a huntress.

Weiss kept talking on and on as Sun picked him his banana peels and stuffs it in his ears to use them like earplugs into his ears.

**To that ruffian sun**  
**From kinslet loreno **  
**Are you allergic to wearing a proper shirt? I swear every time I see you, you're mucking about without a shirt on..**

Sun: i'm not comfortable about prison my body with a shirt, it feels really like your free being shirtless.

a cold wind passes by and Sun shivering from the cold.

**Name: Rina-kun**

**To: Sun**

**Question: Where do you get all those bananas from? You don't look like you can hide them on you.**

Sun: stole them from the market.

Blake staring at sun with her arms crossed and tapping her arm with her finger.

Sun: I-I mean paid for them...hehe

Sun Awkwardly smiling while walking back to the market to bring their banana's back.

**Name: Mingxia**  
**To: Sun Wukong**  
**Question: Are you...a pickpocket? *Starts nervously checking own pockets.***

Sun: no

Sun is swinging his tail left and right as the end of it is wrapped around a wallet. Sun grinning and returns the wallet.

Sun: but my tail does.

**Name: Mercurius**  
**To: Sun Wukong**  
**Question: o.O In episode 16 it looked like you were enjoying yourself while fighting against Roman. Were you really?**

Sun: battling a henchmen from the white fangs that planning something big while even got some moves. Hell yea I enjoyed it, felt like one of those heroes who saves the day all the time like uhm.

Sun thinking while snapping his fingers.

Sun: shoot lost his name. Something about a red cape, blue tights and a S on his chest. Maybe I should cosplay like one of those and name myself Sunman for once.

**Come and guess:To Sun Wukong**  
**Are you a flirt? Or are you genuinely interested in Blake? 'Cause something terrible shall befall you should you be leading her on, intending to hurt her...**

Sun: Well I'm a little bit of both, but I do have my interests in her, but she is a bit distant from me due to the fact she likes her ex-partner too. And what was that about something will befall on me?

Suddenly a piano crashed right beside Sun as he looked at the crashed piano.

Sun: well that joke is kind of old.


	15. Ask Roman Torchwick

**Name: callmedale **

**To: Roman Torchwick**

**Q: why are good henchmen so hard to find?**

Roman: because most of them can't get their jobs done, even if they are so damn easy!

Roman fired a blast from is candy cane and blew a hole into the wall as he missed his target with the photo of Ruby hanging on the dart board.

**From: Legion**

**To Roman Torchwick**

**Why are you hiring henchmen who don't last fifteen seconds in a fight when you can just shell out money for a high quality battle robot that might actually stand a chance in battle?**

Roman: and then lose all my money for my masterplan!? Do you have any idea how much a robot cost and even make them more intelligent then these guys!?

The faunus thugs holding a rock paper scissors tournament as they slacking off the job.

**To the notorious criminal known as Roman Torchwick**  
**From Kinslet loreno**  
**While my own informants within your organization have been more than forthcoming with regards to your current plans, (worth every cent. Truly they were) I must profess a certain ignorance with regards to your endgame. As I am far too well aware, power is but a means, not an end.**

Roman: can anyone translate what the hell this guy is saying to me!?

**From: Legion**

**To Roman**

**Q: Are you aware of how Cinder thinks (very) poorly of you and that she really thinks of you as nothing more than a pawn?**

Roman: I know she is thinking poorly, but little does she know that my next plan will be guarantee a success. Just you wait for season 2.

**From: Legion**

**To Roman**

**Q: nice hat, where did you get it?**

Roman: From London where I first robbed my bank when I was 18 years old...such a glorious day that was.

Roman wiped a tear from his eye while smiling.

**Name: Desniffication**

**To: Roman Torchwick**

**Question: How come you're always running away from a fight when Ruby comes around? Are you scared your walking stick would'nt be able to parry off her attacks?**

Roman: oh please, if I can battle everyone at once it would be a waste of my time to even bother with them. First have a plan, then act.

**Name: Desniffication**

**To: Roman Torchwick**

**Question: What's with name calling of Red with Ruby?**

Roman: Because I don't know her name and she is wearing red perhaps?...

**Name: Mingxia**  
**To: Sir Roman Torchwick**  
**Question: Usually, fashionable clothing is stiff and difficult to move in. So how come you're able to dart around so easily in your chic outfit?**

Roman: simple, I followed allot of dance classes to keep the body fit.

Roman jumped his legs up to the side and tapped his feet together three times in a row before landing on the ground.

Roman: but if you want more then that. Hit it!

Roman snapped his fingers as he lowered the hat with a sly grin. He starts walking with his legs keep crossing over each other. Once the spotlight shines over him he starts tap dancing quickly while circling his candy cane. He lose up his grey scarf and tossed it up in the air. Quickly shooting his name on it in matter of seconds while moonwalking backwards. He rose his hat and winked to the viewers.

Roman: that's a wrap. NOW GET ME A NEW SCARF!

**Name: Mingxia**  
**To: Sir Roman Torchwick**  
***Applause* Here's your new scarf. Exactly like your former one...but without holes in it. Can you do even more in dancing?**

Roman: ah thank you.

Roman accepts it and put back on like his former scarf.

Roman:"well, if you insist.

Roman take his hat and put it on his hand, he let go and let the round side of his hat roll over his arm, over his neck while rising his other arm with the hat ending on his other hand. Roman suddenly flipping his hat while he starts swirling around half way as he stepping forward. He stood still and starts tapping his feet rapidly while shooting down his cane near his feet. dodging all the bullets he fires near his footwork. he paused and put both his hands on the handle of the cane. The bullet holes underneath it created his own face on the floor.

**Name: Ok I know this one...**  
**To: Roman**  
**Question: why do you wear guyliner?**

Roman used his hand to stroke on his eye and let his hand slide away in a charming way.

Roman: because I'm fabulous.

**From: Tarn Razar, Time Travelling ChronoCorruptor**

**To: Roman Torchwick**

**Q: Hey A####, are you ready to finally die for once? I have my army right here, my f#### airships here, and my OWN little Tank! just say the word... or try to attack, your end is RIGHT HERE!**

Roman airships taken out the airships of the opponent easily as they then aim at the little tank. Passed Roman comes military tanks ready and aim with atomic beam all charged up.

Roman: checkmate.

Roman snapped his finger as the air fleets and tanks fired away on the little tank. Once the flames started after the explosion, Roman walks to the flame and put his cigar near the flame to light it up.

**Name: Drake S. Hellion**  
**To: Roman Torchwick**  
**Question: As the most epically dressed villain in the series thus far, is it required that you be able to fight with a cane so well it takes a barrage of nun-chuck sawn off shotguns and a high speed ninja kitty to overwhelm you?**

Roman: I may have been overwhelmed by it, plus I fought a android chick trying to sweep down my plane. So allow me to ask to you all. Could you have done it better then me?...hm?...Didn't think so. But I will let it slide since you fine my well sorted outfit epic.

**From: FlamingGinger06**

**To: Roman**

**Why is it that you are one of the best people on this show and one of the best villains I have ever seen?**

Roman: got style, plan and good looks. No other villain can top me.

Cinder:...oh, that's funny.

Cinder opened her hand with flames coming out, Roman shivering in his chibi self while keeping quiet now.

**Name: CanadianAries**

**To: Roman Torchwick. Question: Have you pissed off the fan girls yet?**

Roman: have I ladies...

Roman giving a smooth voice to the female viewers and gives a wink.

**:Name: ...**  
**To Roman Torchwick**  
**Following the answer to CanadianAries' question: YOU HAVE NOW YO!**

Roman: Yo?...Doesn't seem much lady like to me.

**From: FlamingGinger06 **

**To: Roman Torchwick**  
**Question: Can I work for you? I will work for free, I bring my own weapons, and i specialize in electricity and exacting information. All I will ask for is a cool hat like yours.**

Roman wipes a tear of his eye and smiled with a proud face.

Roman: best employee ever...

**To: Mr. Torchwick**  
**From: Sayuri**  
**Comment: I don't think you've pissed me off. For an antagonist, you're actually quite charming. I appreciate gentlemen like you. :)**

Roman: I'm a mother father gentleman!

Roman starts swinging his hips left and right while the song PSY - gentleman is playing. All the faunus minions joins the dance and lined up from 100 x 100 behind Roman.

**To: Mister Torchwick**  
**From: Agent Jewel**  
***Discreetly handing package to Roman* ...Acquired more Dust Crystals...be careful with this set...**

Roman checking the Dust Crystals and nodded to the faunus as he handed the briefcase with the money.

Roman: excellent work.

**Name: Nathan the Hydromancer**  
**To: Roman Torchwick, the epic dancer**  
**Q: *Puts an excellent fedora* TIME TO DANCE!**

Roman: I don't get paid enough for this...

Presenting more dust crystals.

Roman:...although.

Roman smirks and swirled his cane once while tapping his feet again.

**To: Mister Torchwick**  
**From: Agent Jewel**  
**Jewel approached Roman slightly nervously and knelt before him. She then stood back up. "Sir, I've recently discovered that while they're large..." a pair of butterfly wings unfolded from her back. "...I have the ability to fly for a short amount of time. Might I incorporate this into tougher situations when I collect Dust Crystals?" The antennae on the top of her hair twitched a bit at her proposal.**

Roman place his fingertips lightly on the girl chin while making satisfying smile on his face.

Roman: such a cute little butterfly with a pretty face, you will just do fine.


	16. Ask Cinder Fall

**From: Legion**

**to Cinder Fall**

**Q: Is it true you and Roman have a romantic relationship going on?**

Cinder: A romantic relationship? with Roman?

Cinder starts laughing sinister until her eyes starts to flame for a bit. She grins with flames surrounding her.

Cinder: please he is just a mere pawn to be used. The only chance of him getting a romantic evening out of me is when Beacon falls to shreds.

Cinder holding a Beacon sculpture as she burning it down with her flames.

**Legion:**

**To Cinder**

**Two questions, first, is there any real reason to keep Roman around given his defeat at the hands of teenagers, and second, if you want to burn Beacon down, then why not just do it yourself? You're powerful, why not just go there and hit the place now, rather than later, when the bad guys (good guys in the show) are weaker rather than stronger and therefore less likely to oppose you?**

Cinder waving her finger.

Cinder: tsk tsk tsk, my dear legion. Your underestimating the power of the huntress goodwitch. The students will be easy targets, but just burning it down wouldn't be fun at all. I want to be able to hear them scream while every professor is begging to be slaughtered by my bare hands.

**From: Legion**

**To Cinder**

**is there any real reason to keep Roman around given his defeat at the hands of teenagers?**

Cinder: one word, entertainment. it's fun to see that little men struggling to succeed, my personal play toy.

**Name: The Doctor**  
**To: Cinder Fall**  
**Question: What happened to you Cinder? I remember when you were about the same age as the students at Beacon; kind and curious, that's what you always were. If you plan on taking over the world, then that makes us enemies and it pains me to think that.**

Cinder: how pleasant of you to visit doctor, it's been ages since we last had a cup of tea together. But those ages passed so fast and got the idea to make the world a better place. A place where Beacon shall fall down and I shall rule everything to get it in my possession. Oh, and darling. Let's just keep it plain and simple. I was always been this way and for you to be tricked so easily was just typical of male believing everything a women says.

**To crimson.. or ember, or whatever she calls herself now**  
**From kinslet loreno**  
**Q: Judging by the whole world domination thing, I assume that the the interpretive dance/theater thing you had going o n didn't work out too well..**

Cinder: oh, I still do that as spare time. Need to entertain myself while deceiving everyone as they don't know who they are looking at.

**Name: Mingxia**  
**To: Lady Cinder Fall**  
**Question: Your gown is very elegant. Where did you get it?**

Cinder: I made it myself, fashion and glamour is what I life for. Yet, seeing everyone fall down to their knees worshiping me is much more fun.

**To- Cinder**  
**From- You needn't know**  
**Q- Have you always been this...power-hungry?**

Cinder: power is not everything I desire, I desire also a nice romantic meal with a successful male knowing how to get the job done.

**Name: Xavier Brim**  
**To: Cinder Fall**  
**Q: What do you plan on doing after you've ruled the world? If your plan gains success, that is.**

Cinder: making sure to enjoy every last moment with servants worship my presence.

**Legion:To Cinder: Would you be honored if I named a Commander Shepard Character after you and model her after you?**

Cinder: it better be the best commander dog otherwise I will train you not to name a worthless animal to be named after someone like me.

Cinder scorching flames out of her hands.

**To: Cinder**  
**From Vladimir**  
**So, Cinder, exactly how much patience do you have left for Roman now that he's bungled up at least two cases so far?**

Cinder: I got enough patience as needed until Beacon going to grumble, but if he fails his job for either dying or giving up. I can assure you, my patience is the only thing left that will keep the students from beacon alive.

Cinder showing a confident smile with her fingers intertwining. Sitting on her throne with her flames surrounding her like a saint.


	17. Update: Special event

Update ASK RWBY

Hello everyone, my name is Otakuroy. As you know, I'm the one answering all of your questions from ASK RWBY. I hope I doing a fine job acting as the characters from RWBY.

I like to report that some questions have been answered and some haven't. Why you ask? Due to the creative mind of mine, I couldn't think of anything when a question, I can't picture how to answer them as the character themselves. So rest assured, some of the questions are saved, but some I ignore due to the content of the question. So be aware when questions aren't answered is either I have ignored not to answer them, or don't know how to answer them **yet**.

I would like to say my thanks to **Desniffication **for messaging me his/her comment and thoughts about this fanfic.

**This is great, amazing and amusing. I like how the characters are not just answering straightforwardly with a few words but rather in a way they would only do, you even describe the situation and not just dialogue telling the story. Which is the big a thumbs ups as well ad keeping me entertained for more. I'm watching ya ;) I-i mean this fic..**

I also like to thank Shadow Markov for his/her comment and support. Your not saying too much Shadow, just ask away.

**(Side Note for you otakuroy, This has to be the BEST thing Ive EVER seen in the RWBY fan base, Keep up the good work! - Shadow Markov P.S. Tell me if i should keep throwin questions, i feel like I'm saying to much ;-;, hopefully get back to me?)**

I really like these kinds of messages in my private box to help me motivate for this fanfic to be a success. So far we have 10.000 views and it keeps growing. For that I would like to hold a special event. A question paring story line. How does it work?

Simple put two characters together and name the situation they are in. For example.

**Name: Otakuroy**

**To Ruby**

**Paring: Ruby x Weiss.**

**Situation: Ruby! Weiss stole your cookie.**

You might think, Otakuroy, that's just asking an question. True, but this time. People can follow it up with another question. Like this.

**Situation: Weiss, you should apologize to Ruby. That wasn't very nice of you.**

With this, it will create a story how they will be bonding and might end up being a couple. This pairing question is now officially optional, you can ask away any time.

Also, **Yaoi questions aren't allowed**. The only thing I can see is that people will pare Cardin and Jaune together. Which makes it difficult for me to answer due to Cardin being an F### A### sorry for my language there. I don't say I hate Yaoi things, but I wouldn't recommend asking it in the paring questions. Apologies to the people who wanted that.

**This fanfic is mature protected, so not too 18+ questions please.**

These are the paring I recommend asking.

**Weiss and Ruby**

**Pyrrha and Jaune**

**Ren and Nora**

**Cinder and Roman**

**Yang and Blake.**

**Blake and Sun**

**Adam and Blake.**

**Goodwitch and Ozpin.**

These are my favorite paring and will be most motivated to ask. Everything has been explained, hope you all will enjoy the event.

One more thing, I would like the questions in my private box instead of reviews. But I don't mind it too much since people then can see what kind of questions are placed.

Anyway, have all a nice day and a happy 2014.

( 16.000 views )


	18. ASK RWBY Contest!

ASK RWBY contest!

Hello everyone, this is Otakuroy again for another idea for my fanfic. So far we got everything we need. Questions, answers and viewers. However, something is still missing for my fanfic.

Cover Image.

That's right, I'm holding a contest for those who are artists and fans of the series RWBY.

This is really an Odd request for me to ask since I don't really ask this often, but for those who want to do this you can participate.

How do you enter? Go to and post your art work on your profile. Then post a link on my fanfic account to show which drawing you want to participate with. One rule, the drawing must contain the words. ASK RWBY in it. But if you don't want to do that and still want to post your art to me, then it's okay as well.

Why don't I just pick a pic to use as my cover? I don't like just to pick one from Google and place it on my fanfic without asking for permission. I would like to have the artist permission first, so I can be sure it won't be like an abuse of his/her art.

What can I do in return? The winner will be having a page in my fanfic about their art works and link on how to follow it. I will be helping out your art and career as an artist by sponsoring it from my fanfic.

What about the arts you don't pick? Have no fear, those who participate I will give a shout out for them and place their names on the contest winner page. You participating won't be a waste. I will make sure of that.

What would I like on the RWBY cover image? Just be creative, make it comical, romance, silly, a group drawing of every character of the series. One thing I don't accept is like gore and bloody posters…I don't like that…It scares me. QWQ

I wish you all the best of luck and hope to see some drawings supporting my fanfic along the way.


	19. Update: Favorite Artists

ASK RWBY UPDATE

15.000 views everyone. Wow time sure flies, but I feel like it could go even better. Although, there is some problem at beacon right now. Ozpin is having some troubles making money for school. So my question to you all is, can you all ask like things he can make a profit out of it. Or perhaps even suggest some merchandise?

This might be a boring topic, but how cool would it be if you just can create something for RWBY. Just give it a thought and let it be passed on. You can create anything you like, you can even ask the characters if they like your idea of merchandise. It could be a cup saying. Beacon rules or RubyxWeiss forever. Name it.

Also about the contest, I have received replies and I don't think it's going to work out either way. Mainly because the artists are busy with other contests and even trying to win a RWBY movie poster contest. Wait a minute, a movie about RWBY? Is that real. Not sure, but be sure to check on that. So I think I will just pick a image to use But will ask for permission first. I think that would be the best option for me to do since this isn't popular yet. Though I will continue and reach like I don't know, 50.000 views or 100.000 views. I already reached 50,000 views on my other ask cardfight vanguard fanfic. Which is pretty amazing.

But what I'm going to do now is name a couple of artists I really like. Even though I haven't got much replies about it, but it doesn't matter either way.

Here are the names.

**Iceninja77**

This person is famous for it's tales of RWBY. The video's are based on the game Tales of Vesperia and the person edited the episodes of RWBY like it's a video game. How awesome would it be if RWBY ended up having a video game. I can image already like a 2D fighting game like Blazeblue. You can be all the characters from RWBY. Or even a rpg game like final fantasy. No I'm not talking about the 13th version but the 7th version.

Just check out his/her arts on Deviantart and YouTube. Make sure to subscribe.

**VnixxiR**

This artist, made the most cutest art I have ever seen with yang and Blake. It's called **Because I'm ALL for KittyBlake... **That drawing made me laugh so much, that it caught up all the times I haven't laughed before. The best thing too is that this person also makes comical shorts about RWBY. I recommend you all to read and favorite him/her art styles at Devaintart.

**LunarisFuryAileron**

This guy, I believe it's a guy from his profile picture of Devaintart, created comical 4 page shorts of RWBY that are absolutely amazing and hilarious. I love that kind of stuff, it's kind of like what I'm doing, but I can't draw even a cat or something. I just love the one with Ruby having a cookie but Weiss says she had enough. but then a cute reaction comes in between and then Weiss ended up losing that battle. Sorry for the low information, but I am not going to spoiler it for you all.

Before we end it off, I would like to confess something. I don't mind you all interacting with the RWBY characters and all like asking for hugs or some sort. But things can get out of hands if I keep letting people having the option to do that. So to me, I will be ignoring those things unless your like from another series like doctor Who. I don't mind cross over questions like Goku from dragon ball z saying having a eating contest or some kind.

But if I let things go like that, it will end up ruining the fanfic it self and have to shut it down.

That is it for my update for views number 15.000, be sure to keep the questions coming. I will be waiting.

Otakuroy.


	20. RWBY cover image

ASK RWBY Cover Image

Hello everyone, quick note I want to give credits to Lo-wah from deviantart for letting me use him/her RWBY poster for my fanfiction. Be sure to check the original art from Lo-wah account.

I have asked other people from deviantart for help, but I explained that they are busy or don't want to. It doesn't matter either way, if it can't it just can't. Busy, no problem. I still love the artists for their work.

Anyway, hope you all like the new cover image. Cause I sure do and my vote goes to this movie poster for winning the contest.

I will update again on the 20 000 views.

Have a nice day further.

Otakuroy


	21. Update: Rose

**Name: The Doctor**

**To: Rose**

**Question: Rose! It's good to see that you're alive again! Do you need me to bring you up to speed? Oh, by the way, Cinder's back. And she is not really right in the head anymore, she never was. Also, sorry that I was too slow, but I'm sure that Ruby will be happy to see you alive again.**

Rose: I always knew she was up to no good, I have seen the changes from the heaven and can't believe my own eyes...But...I must confess something to you all.

Rose moved her hand through her torso and then retreats her arm out.

Rose: I'm still a spirit and don't have a body...It's thanks to Shin ( otakuroy ) that has awaken me from my slumber...Though I mustn't see Ruby, for I don't know how much time I got left to be present in this time of being...it hurts me so much not seeing her...But I will watch over her like a guardian angel.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Rose: Glad you're back! What would you say if Ruby was dating Weiss and Yang would be dating Blake?**

Rose: wait, my daughters are dating girls?

Rose looked over a cloud and sees Ruby sharing a cookie with Weiss as they both sitting in front of the bonfire.

She then looked over at Yang that is playfully patting Blake ear while letting Blake cheek rest on yang lap.

Rose:...they look so happy...

Rose shed a tiny tear from her cheek and never been she so happy to see her daughter being alright.

**Forget-me-not:To my precious friend, Rose.**  
**I miss you so! I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you...I was comatose from that accident for so long...if you're able to be fully reborn, how would you like to meet again for a lovely conversation?**

Rose: I won't probably be reborn any time soon but I would like a conversation with a couple of my acquaintances. Hope you feeling alright after the coma.

**From FlamingGinger06**

**To: Summer**  
**Question: As a ghost, can you move solid objects?**

Ruby moving left and right in her bed for not being comfy to go to bed yet. Rose sees it outside the window and stares at a kitty stuffed animal laying on the ground that fell from Ruby bed. She narrowed her eyes to it and made it float towards Ruby her arm. Ruby slowly smiling and hugging her stuffed animal very close to her while Rose smiled bright.

**From FlamingGinger06**

**To: Summer**  
**Question: Have you ever haunted someone for the fun of it?**

Cardin bullying Velvet as Rose frowned from that behavior. She focused very hard as Cardin suddenly received a wedgie along his underwear got put over his head.

Cardin: WHAT THE!?

Cardin running around and bumped against a pillar. Rose giggled and then just vanished.


	22. Ask Otakuroy (Shin)

**From: Anon (Guest) **

**Anon: Can we ship you and Rose? I was hoping romance instead of her threatening you.**

Otakuroy: well not sure if the viewers are interested in that. Perhaps I will make a RWBY character of my own to fill up. I already thought of a name. It's called Shin. I will see if people wants to ask about it.


	23. Ask Summer Rose

**Name: The Doctor**

**To: Rose**

**Question: Rose! It's good to see that you're alive again! Do you need me to bring you up to speed? Oh, by the way, Cinder's back. And she is not really right in the head anymore, she never was. Also, sorry that I was too slow, but I'm sure that Ruby will be happy to see you alive again.**

Rose: I always knew she was up to no good, I have seen the changes from the heaven and can't believe my own eyes...But...I must confess something to you all.

Rose moved her hand through her torso and then retreats her arm out.

Rose: I'm still a spirit and don't have a body...It's thanks to Shin ( otakuroy ) that has awaken me from my slumber...Though I mustn't see Ruby, for I don't know how much time I got left to be present in this time of being...it hurts me so much not seeing her...But I will watch over her like a guardian angel.

**Name: XDANTE**

**To Rose: Glad you're back! What would you say if Ruby was dating Weiss and Yang would be dating Blake?**

Rose: wait, my daughters are dating girls?

Rose looked over a cloud and sees Ruby sharing a cookie with Weiss as they both sitting in front of the bonfire.

She then looked over at Yang that is playfully patting Blake ear while letting Blake cheek rest on yang lap.

Rose:...they look so happy...

Rose shed a tiny tear from her cheek and never been she so happy to see her daughter being alright.


End file.
